


The Housekeeper

by F0reverBr0ken



Category: Noah Centineo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hotel, Housekeeper, Kissing, famous person - Freeform, housekeeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 44,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0reverBr0ken/pseuds/F0reverBr0ken
Summary: Teresa aka Tree is just your everyday housekeeper till one guest changes her world.





	1. Chapter 1

"Tree! Come on," Britt yells from the bottom of the stairs of our apartment. "We're going to miss the free entrance."

"I'm coming and we still have another hour before the fee starts." I walk out of my bedroom and head down the stairs.

"Damn girl, you're going to attract everyone's attention tonight."

I just laugh and do a little spin for her.

"Do I need to get you a body guard for you?"

"Maybe."

"Let's go dork."

We head out and get in our Uber. We head to a new club in town; Marko's, some of our friends work at. Once we arrive we thank the driver and head towards the door.

"Zack!" Britt yells.

He starts laughing when he sees us. "Damn you guys look amazing. If I was single I would try to get your numbers."

"Zack, you're a dork," Britt says. "Though we may need a body guard for this one," she motions towards me.

I roll my eyes at them. "Can we just go in and I'll show you how I won't need one?"

"Yes ma'am but first you need these," Zack says as he holds up wrist bands. "These will get you in the VIP section, just show the guard and you'll have no issues." We put them on and he lets us in the door.

"Whoa this is cool," I say as I look around. There's two dance floors, one on the main floor and one in VIP area of the club, just smaller. There are three bars, two on the main level and one in the VIP area.

I look over at Britt and she's already got her eyes on someone at the bar. I walk over to her and hook my arm around her, we walk up to the bar and order drinks.

The guy comes over and starts talking to her and I turn to look around the club. It's pretty packed for being only ten on a Friday. I let Britt talk to her new friend as I go towards the dance floor.

I love to dance and took dance all through elementary and high school and part of college. It was my major for a while until my mom passed away. She loved to see me dance and loved how much I loved it but once she passed away, I stopped cause it hurt too much.

I still dance when we go out to clubs and bars but I don't take classes anymore. I start dancing by myself when I see Britt come up and start dancing with me.

"What happened with the guy?"

"Fuckboy."

"Gotta love when a hot guy is a fuckboy."

"Ugh I need more alcohol."

I just laugh and hand her my glass. She takes a drink and then we start dancing with each other.

A few hours and quite a few drinks and shots later, Britt is dancing with one our friend Justin; who has a crush on her and I find my way upstairs to the VIP dance floor.

I go up to the bar and order a drink when a guy comes over and starts talking to me.

"Hey you're sexy."

"Thanks but not interested sorry."

"Aww come on baby, you can't be dressed like that and not expect a lot of attention."

"I didn't dress like this for attention, I dressed like this because I don't need to explain my outfit, asshole. I said no and I mean no."

"Whatever slut."

I roll my eyes and thank the bartender when he hands me my drank after the asshole leaves.

"What did he say to you?" The bartender asks suddenly.

"Basically I dressed for his attention and then called me a slut."

"Okay thanks."

"Wait why?"

"We don't tolerate that in our club, I can have him kicked out if you want."

"Sure. I'd love to see him get kicked out."

The bartender waves a bouncer over and we explain what happened, it looks like it could be happening again with another girl he's currently talking to. The bouncer goes over to the girl and asks her what's going on and nods. He grabs the man by his arms and pulls him downstairs and out of the club.

"Thanks," I smile at the bartender.

"No problem, tell me if you have any other issues."

"What's your name?"

"Jamey."

"Thanks Jamey, I'm Tree, I mean Teresa."

"Nice to meet you. I better get back to work."

I smile and look out to the dance floor. I head out the dance floor when someone starts dancing with me from behind, I can see his dark jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. He's got some moves so I continue dancing with him. I wrap my arm around his neck and pull him closer. He moves his hands that were on my hips to my stomach and presses me against him more.

"Fuck, you know how to move." He whispers in my ear and I smile.

"You're not too bad yourself."

We continue dancing for a while when I see Britt stumbling over towards me. I pull away from him and he groans, I hold up a finger to him saying I'll be back.

I rush over to Britt. "Are you okay?"

"Justin just kissed me! And I sorta kissed back. Can we go I don't wanna face him?"

"Yeah let me get a ride."

I turn to find the mystery man and can't find him anywhere. "Dammit." I say out loud. I turn back to Britt, "Let's go downstairs and wait outside for the ride."

She nods and we head downstairs and I see Justin. I have her sit on one of the chairs by a booth. "Stay here." She nods.

I walk over to Justin and he holds up his hands in defense, "Why?" is all I say to him.

"I couldn't take it anymore I had to know if she liked me back."

"So you decided to when you both are drinking, really Justin."

"I know I suck. If she remembers can you tell her I'm sorry, not for kissing her but for fucking everything up between us."

"I'll tell her but you have to tell her if she doesn't remember."

"I promise." 

"We're going to head out, see you at work tomorrow, Britt has the day off so don't worry."

He nods and I head back to Britt.

"Our ride is here, let's go home."

I help her out to the ride and we go home. I get Britt into her room and I go grab a water and some pills for her in the morning.

I head to my room and change into some pjs. I crawl in my bed, I set my alarm for work, and grab my phone and check my socials. Nothing happening on them so I plug in my phone and grab my headphones, plugging them in my phone I turn on some music and close my eyes to go to sleep. 

 


	2. Two

I get up the following Sunday. I always hate Sundays at work. They're always super busy and we can never get a break.

I work at a hotel in town as a housekeeper. I'm one of the best ones and me and Britt have been working there for almost two years. We make good money and the tips aren't bad when we actually get them.

Our hotel always gets a lot of business people who stay for weeks at a time and once in a while we get celebs but no one I care about.

I drag myself out of bed and into the shower. I quickly wash and go back to my room. I put on my uniform, a button up shirt that does nothing for my figure. I honestly look two sizes bigger in it and the pants don't even get me started on them. I quickly pull my hair up into a bun and head downstairs to grab something to eat when I see Britt.

"Morning," she mumbles and stuffs a muffin in her mouth.

"Am I driving today?"

She nods and I grab a bottle of orange juice and the other muffin, "Let's go then muffin mouth."

We head out to my car, a black Kia Soul. Britt and I get in, I turn on the car and she starts messing with her phone and the aux cord. I back out when she finally finds a song to play and we head off to work.

We clock in and sign out our keys, we put our personal items in our shared locker, and wait for our manager to give us our boards which have what rooms have left and which are stay overs.

Once we have our boards we go get our supplies for the day to put on our housekeeping carts. I grab sheet bundles which are a fitted sheet and a top sheet. I grab a bunch of towels to fill up my cart with them.

"What floor you on?" Britt asks.

"Ten, you?"

"Why do you always get the top floor? They always tip good up there," she groans.

"What floor you on?"

"Nine."

"They tip on that floor too."

"Not as good as ten."

"Oh shush you know I'll share my tips with you."

"I know I just like complaining."

"Oh don't I know it."

We start laughing when our manager, Tiffani comes in, "Teresa, can I talk to you?"

"Ohh she's in trouble," Britt teases and I hit her thigh and walk over to Tiffani.

"What's up?"

"I gave you, 1015. The guest is going to be here for two months and he asked for one of our best housekeepers and I thought of you right away."

"Thanks. Are there any special things I should know?"

"No, he just asked for the best."

"Gotcha."

I walk back over to Britt and we head upstairs. She leaves me when we get to nine and pouts at me causing me to laugh. "See you at noon."

"See ya," I say as the doors close.

I get to ten and go set up my supplies on my cart and start working.

I knock on a door that's empty according to my board, "housekeeping." I wait a moment to see if anyone answers and they don't so I go in.

I strip the bed and toss all the dirty towels on the bed and carry it all down to our laundry room shoot. I come back out and check the rest of my check outs, I find all of them are empty, thank god. Usually everyone waits till check out at noon to leave on the weekends.

I strip the rest of my rooms and start cleaning. I usually start in the bathrooms and work my way out of the room. It's easier that way, at least I think so.

I grab my phone my pocket and plug in my earphones and start working.

Around noon Britt texts me;

Britt: I'm starving let's eat!

Tree: coming lemme just mop out.

I quickly mop the floor and head down to the break room. I find Britt and a couple of our friends, Lauren and Ashley.

"So who's the lucky girl who got 1015?" Lauren asks.

"Who do you think?" Britt says and looks at me.

"Of course she did," Lauren says.

"Hey I didn't make the boards and it's not my fault you guys slack."

"Hey slacking is an art form, Tree," Britt says causing us all to laugh.

"Have you checked the room yet to find out who it is?" Ashley asks as she looks up from her salad.

"No, but I should in like an hour, I'm almost done with my check outs."

"Why does everyone hate me today? Britt groans. "Only two of my six room have left."

"I'll come help when I'm done. Promise," I say and smile.

"Yay help," Britt says and stuff her Oreo in her mouth.

We finish eating and head back up to our rooms. I finish my last check out and start doing my stay overs, three of them have DND so I don't have to knock on those which leaves me with three others. I knock on two of them leaving 1015 for last.

I knock on 1015, "housekeeping," I receive no answer so I go in. Not that messy, good but it smells good in here. I like their cologne.

I see a paper on the table;

Housekeeping,

May I get three big towels and some extra shampoo?  
You don't have to worry about the bed.

Thanks.   
N.C.

"Hmm N.C. I wonder who that is," I say out loud as I go get the supplies they asked for. I take the dirty towels out, putting them on my cart and replace them with new ones and extra shampoo.

I leave the room, go put my cart away, taking the dirty towels to the shoot and I head down to Britt on nine.

"Hey, did you figure out who was in 1015?" Britt asks as we finish her last check out.

"No, there was just a note signed N.C. Do you know anyone with those initials?"

"No."

"Hmm maybe they're new in the business or we just don't know them."

"Who knows. All they wanted was shampoo and towels so let's hope they're not a diva. I know it's a guy though."

"How?"

"They're room smells like Justin."

"Don't get me starts on Justin and how he smells."

I just laugh and head to her stay over.

We finish up her board and head downstairs. I'm turning the corner and crash into someone causing us both fall on the floor. "Oh my god I'm sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay, my mistake," he stands up quickly, holding out his hand to help me up. He pulls a little to hard and I pounce up, bumping into his chest.

My eyes go wide. "Oh my god. I'm sorry again."

"Sorry I don't know my own strength," he looks at my name tag and says my name, "Teresa."

"I'm sorry again sir," I say and walk away.

Britt and I go put our boards away and clock out.

Once we're outside I just stop in the parking lot. "Oh my god Britt!"

"What?"

"That was 1015!"

"Who? What? Where?"

"The guy I chased into!"

"How do you know?"

"He smelled like Justin."

"What?"

"His cologne."

"Oh my god! Are you sure?"

"When I crashed into his chest I could smell him."

"Oh my god."

"What do I do?"

"Clean his room?" Britt laughs.

"Im going to die, Britt. Right here in the parking lot."

"I wouldn't do that cause you will never get to meet the mysterious N.C. again."

"Ugh will you drive?"

"Yeah."

I toss her my keys and get in the car and we head home.


	3. Three

It's been about two weeks since I crashed into 1015. I haven't seen him either. And we're not closer to figuring out who the heck is he.

I woke up late this morning, I'm not in the mood for anything today and Britt didn't know I worked so she left without me.

I rush to work and clock in fifteen minutes late. I get my board and rush to the laundry room to get my supplies. I get up to the tenth floor when I see Tiffani.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off and Britt didn't think I worked."

"Breathe Teresa it's okay. It's only Tuesday. You know how they are."

"Thanks. Is Britt on nine again?"

"Yeah."

"Okay thanks." I take the supplies to my cart and stock them on it. I pull out my cart and text Britt;

Tree: thanks for leaving me this morning.

Britt: I see him!

Tree: who?!

Britt: 1015 he's in the pool!

Tree: On my way!

I press the elevator button and go down to the pool, "Britt?" I whisper and I feel someone pull me back.

"Shh."

"He can't hear us. There's a door right there dork."

"But he can if we talk too loudly."

We move over to the fitness room which looks into the pool area.

"Do you know who it is yet?" I ask as he watch him.

"No he hasn't turned around yet."

"Ugh. He will always be N.C. or 1015."

"Shit duck!" Britt says a little loudly causing him to look into the fitness windows.

I fall on the floor by the door and she starts laughing. "I said duck not fall."

I start laughing, "help me."

"For a dancer, you're really clumsy," she says as she helps me up.

"Shush or he'll see us."

My radio goes off and we both jump; "Tiffani to Teresa."

"Teresa to Tiffani."

"1015 would like service before 12, I forgot to write it on your board."

"Okay."

I look at the clock in the fitness center, 11:45.

"Shit!" I rush to the door and run to the elevator.

"Wait for me," I hear Britt yell.

We both get in the elevator and head up to the room.

"My cart is around the corner, get it!"

I knock on the door just to be safe and unlock the door. I look at the note on the table;

**Hk,**

**Can I please get a bed changed and a couple extra big towels?**

**Thanks.**  
**N.C.**

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," I quickly strip his bed and grab his dirty towels. I look towards the door when I hear it open and see Britt.

"He wants his sheets changed! Hurry!"

She runs over and grabs the dirty stuff from me and I run out to my cart, grabbing a fresh bundle for his bed.

Britt runs over to the bed and we start making the bed.

"Fuck this looks like shit," Britt says.

"I know help me fix it!"

We start trying to fix it and finally get it looking better. I run out to my cart and grab the extra towels when I hear the elevator, I run back in, "someone's coming!"

Britt runs out to the cart and pretends to look busy, I put the towels away and she whisper yells, "not him but hurry."

I fix the bed a little more and come out a minute later. I close the door, grab the dirty linens and walk them to the shoot and come back.

"God why does his dirty linens smell so good?" I say as I get closer to Britt and she widens her eyes. I mouth what?

"Thanks, I think," a voice behind me says and my eyes widen. He walks past me a little and walks into 1015.

"I think I'm gonna die," Britt says and I just stand there.

"Fuck me," I say and start blushing. "Why didn't you tell me someone was behind me!" I whisper yell at Britt.

"I didn't even see him till you started talking."

"I'm gonna die now."

"At least he's hot."

"Britt!"

"What he is."

I groan and smack her arm. "This isn't the time to flirt with a guest. I'm embarrassed."

"Lets just finish your rooms, Teresa then we'll do mine."

"Ew don't call me Teresa," I say as we move away from his door.

"Sorry Tree."

We continue to work on my board then we go down to nine and work on Britt's. We finish around one and decide to go out for lunch.

"Teresa, can I have a word with you?" Tiffani says when she see me and Britt walk in the back office.

"I'm dead I know it, he reported me and I'm dead."

"Shush it could be about something else," Britt whispers.

I walk over to Tiffani and she's looking at a note. "I need to talk to you about 1015."

"Um okay."

"He came down here earlier and said that he would like you to service his room for the rest of his stay."

"What?"

"He requested you and you only."

"Oh my god," I whisper and look back at Britt. "Okay Tiffani."

"Keep up the great work, Teresa."

"I will, thanks Tiffani."

I walk back over to Britt and she says "what happened?"

"Not here."

We clock out and go out to our cars.

"He wants me and only me to service his room for the rest of his stay," I say as we reach our cars.

"What?"

"1015!"

"Oh my god, Tree!"

"I think I'm going to die part two."

"No you can't! He wants you and you only! Tree!"

I just look at her not knowing what to say. "I'm gonna throw up!"

"No throwing up or dying on my watch."

"But!" I whine.

"Something good is going to come out of this, just you watch."

"No meddling!"

"Who? Me? Never," Britt says and smirks.

"Ugh lets go get food before I die."

"Yay food, boo death!"

We get in our cars and head towards Steak 'n Shake. We head inside to our normal booth. We order our regulars and start talking.

"Can I die now?"

"Maybe after you eat."

"Britt, do you promise you won't meddle in this?"

"I can't promise but I will try my hardest."

I groan.

"I still don't know who he is. Have you googled his initials?"

"No, I never thought about that."

"Let's see who comes up."

We both take out our phone and start googling.

"Noah Cyrus, no, she a girl."

I shake my head at Britt.

"Nick Carter," She says.

"Blonde. Noah Centineo, whose that?"

Britt starts to look him up when she drops her phone. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"Member The Fosters?"

"Yeah."

"Member Jesus?"

"The one who accidentally shot himself with a nail gun and then had brain damage?"

"Yes!" She says a little too loudly.

"Yeah?"

"That's Noah."

"What? I thought his name was like Nick or something."

"Nope, Noah."

"But is it him?"

The waiter comes over and give us our food, "enjoy."

"I kinda think so."

I groan and grab a French fry and eat it. "After I eat I'm dying."

"Deal."

We start eating and all I can think is 'oh my god'. Britt tries to get my mind off of it but I can't stop thinking about it. We finish, pay, and head home. 

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

"Do you think he knows I don't know who he is? Or do you think he think I know who he is?" I ask hours later when Britt comes in the living room.

"What?"

"Noah. Do you think he knows I know who he is or do you think he doesn't think I know who he is?"

"I think he doesn't think."

"Why?"

"I think he thinks you don't because you would have either freaked out like now or you would have freaked out on him as you found out."

"How can I clean his room now that I know he's Noah Centineo?"

"Like you clean anyone's room and we don't know if he's truly him."

"But," I whine.

"I'll take the room if you want?"

"No, I'll still do it but if I see him I may freak out or die."

"Just don't freak out and kill him. You'll have a lot of mad people on your hands."

I groan and toss a pillow at her head.

"Hey!"

I start laughing, "I think I'm gonna call Justin to come over."

"Don't you dare!"

"And why not, Britt? Are you secretly in love with him or something?"

"Tree!"

"That answers that question," I start laughing and she tosses the pillow at my head. I start laughing more after the pillow hits me.

"Why did he have to kiss me when I was drunk?"

"Cause he likes you and you like him, duh."

She groans. "Why couldn't he have waited?"

"I can call him over and I'll leave so you can do all the things you want to do with him."

"Tree!"

I start laughing again when the doorbell rings.

"Tree!"

"It wasn't me! I'll get it."

I get off the couch and walk to the door, opening. "Oh hi Justin."

"Hey Tree, um Britt home?"

"Yeah she's in the living room. Go in, I'm gonna head up to my room."

He walks in the living room and I head up to my room for the rest of the night.


	4. Four

"Can today be over so I can sleep in for the next week or two days whichever?" I whine to Britt once we're on the elevator.

"Did you not sleep last night?"

"I did, I'm just so tired. Maybe I should listen to something new today to wake me up."

"Have you listened to Bazzi yet?"

"No, where did you hear about him?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Where?" I just look at her.

"I was um trolling Noah on IG a couple nights and he posted about him. He sounds like something you would listen to."

"I'll give a listen and if I don't like him I'm listening to Yungblud, he always gets me hype."

"Sounds good."

"See at noon or did you just wanna skip break today?"

I look at my board, "hmm, let's just see how far we are."

Britt gets off on nine and I head up to ten alone. I get my cart and park it by 1015. I put in my headphones and knock on the door, I get no response so I open the door and prop it open.

**Teresa,**

**Can I get a sheet change and extra towels?**

**Thanks.**  
♥️

I turn on my music and go about cleaning his room. I take all the dirty stuff out, take them to the laundry shoot and come back. I start dancing a little in the hallway to the music, I take the towels and sheets in the room, continuing to dance.

I put the towels away and start working on the bed. I start dancing more around the bed and I realize I have heard Bazzi before so I start singing and dancing around the bed.

I'm in my own little world dancing and making the bed, I don't see someone come into the room and sit down on the chair in the corner of the room.

I turn around to grab the pillows from the table and about scream. Noah is sitting in the chair watching me and smirking. I pause my music and start blushing.

"Don't stop cause of me," he say and smiles.

"W when did you get here?"

"The beginning of Beautiful."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I did but you didn't hear me so I let you dance. You're very good."

"Thanks," I blush a little. I grab the pillows and start to putting them on the bed. "Did you need anything else?"

"Can I watch you dance more?"

I laugh, "um maybe another time."

"I'll be sure to request that tomorrow," he winks at me.

"I'm gonna go now."

"See you around."

I walk over to the door and close it. I go out to my cart and head to my next room. Thank god it's a check out. I go in and strip it, I take everything down to the shoot and go back into the room and sit in the chair.

"I can't tell Britt this she's gonna meddle, and I can't tell anyone." I say to myself and try to focus. I take a deep breath, putting my headphones back in and turn on some music.

The rest of the day goes by and I can't focus for anything, I keep forgetting stuff in my rooms and Britt is done before me.

"Hey are you okay?" Britt says when she comes up to my last checkout.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and can't focus. I need to nap til tomorrow."

"Oh so nothing happened with Noah today?"

"No, just the regular."

"Oh okay." She comes over and helps me finish the bed so we can leave.

We finish about fifteen minutes later, we walk out to my Kia and I see Noah getting into his rental car, a white Tesla and he waves. I wave back and get in the car.

Britt gets in and says, "what was that about?"

"He was being friendly? I don't know."

He drives by and I can hear Beautiful playing in his car. I shake my head and start up my car.

"Can we order in later, after my 283838 hour nap?"

"Yeah, you sure you can drive?"

"Yeah I'll be good. Just play music."

We get home and I go right to my room, stripping off my uniform; shirt and pants and crash on my bed. I get under the blankets and fall asleep within seconds.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

I end up sleeping till around ten that night. I crawl out of my bed, go over to the closet grabbing some sweats and a hoodie and make my way downstairs.

I sit on the couch next to Britt.

"Welcome back," she says and turns back to her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Stalking Noah."

"What? Why?"

"Got bored and my bestie was dead in her room."

"Anything good?"

He's tweeted about a girl a couple times and he posted a video of him listening to Beautiful."

"Oh," I start to blush. "Can we get food?"

"What do you want?"

"Pizza."

"Regular order?"

"Yup, and orange soda."

"Okay weirdo."

She calls in the order as I get up walk into the bathroom. I use it and wash my hands, coming back out to the couch again.

"Why am I so tired?"

"You've been running through Noah's mind all day."

"Ugh."

"Nothing to say?"

"No, I'm too tired."

We sit there for a little while longer until the pizza comes, I get up and get plates and glasses. I bring them into the living room, "Wanna watch a movie, I promise to try to stay awake as long as I can."

"Sure put whatever on."

I turn on Netflix and To All the Boys I've Loved Before is the first thing we see and I groan again. "He's everywhere I swear."

"You sound like a tweet of his."

"What?"

She grabs her phone and shows me his tweet;

       

I shake my head and chose a movie, we start eating and watching it.

Half way through the movie, I lay down on the couch continuing to watch the movie.

Next thing I know it's three am and I'm still on the couch with a blanket over me. I slowly get up and walk back to my room. I plug in my phone and get under my blankets and crash again for the third time.


	5. Five

I get up the next morning fully rested, I take a shower and do my hair and get dressed. I head downstairs and find Britt stuffing another muffin in her mouth, "No wonder Justin likes you."

She tosses a plastic spoon at me and it just falls to the floor and I start laughing. "You didn't think that through did you?"

She shakes her head no and looks sad.

"Hey at least someone likes you."

She hurries and eats the muffin that's in her mouth and says, "someone could like you if you did more."

"Did more?"

"Yeah, lay naked on Noah's bed and he'll love you for sure."

"Britt!"

She just starts laughing. "You thought about it didn't you?"

"Shut up," I blush a little.

"Tree and Noah. Noah and Tree. Trah? Nree? Your names suck together."

"Can't be together if our names don't work well together." 

"I will come up with a name before the day is over, just you watch."

"Uh huh. Ready?"

"Yup and I'm driving."

We head out the door and off to work. We clock in,  getting our supplies, and start working. I decide to go to Noah's room first in hopes to see him again.

I knock on the door, "housekeeping." No response so I unlock the door, propping it open, I go in and read the note;

**_Teresa,_ **

**_Morning or afternoon :)_ **  
**_I only need you to take the folded piece of paper today. Don't do anything else please._ **

**_Noah._ **

I grab the piece of folded paper and go out to my cart, shutting the door. I put them paper on my clipboard and I start the rest of my rooms, I make sure I grab the folded note and put it in my pocket with my tips before heading downstairs.

We don't take a break today cause the day was so easy, when I finish my rooms I go down to the break room and find Ashley, Lauren, and Britt waiting for me.

"What?"

"What happened today?" Lauren asks.

"I did my board."

"Nothing happened with 1015?" Ashley asks.

I shake my head no, "he just wanted towels like normal."

"Ugh this sucks. I want more to happen," Britt says and I glare at her.

"Stay out of this, Brittany."

"Oh shit," Lauren says.

"Teresa," Britt says and I make a face in disgust at her.

I turn and walk to the office when I see Noah at the desk area talking to Emma. I walk past the desk when I hear my name being called by Britt. "Tree. Tree."

I ignore her cause I don't wanna get into it with her in front of him. I go to the back office and turn in my keys and clock out. I grab my keys from our locker, head out to my car, and wait for Britt.

"What the hell, Tree?"

"What?"

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that I don't want everyone knowing if something happened with Noah. If you didn't notice he was standing at the desk when you were yelling my name."

"What?"

"Yeah. He was at the desk talking to Emma."

"I didn't even notice."

"I don't want anyone getting involved with this. I wish we never told Lauren and Ashley about this."

"Aww Tree," she moves closer to me and hugs me. "I won't do anything. I promise you and I'll tell Lauren and Ashley not to talk about it anymore."

"Thanks. Can we go home and eat? I'm starving."

"Let's go!" 

We get in the car and head home. 

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

I take a shower before getting ready for bed when I remember I never took my tips out of my work shirt. I walk over to it and pull out my tips when the folded note falls out. I pick it up and unfold it;

**_Text me sometime._ **

**_213-555-0139_ **

**_Noah._ **

I just stand there staring at the note then I just scream.

"What? What's going on?" Britt runs to my door and looks at me.

I just hold out the note and she walks over and takes it, reading it.

"Oh my fucking god, Tree!"

"Britt, can I die now?"

"No text him!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"How can I text him, he famous, and I'm just a normal. I clean up after him for God's sake!"

"He doesn't think that obviously. Wait, did you lie to me today?"

"Maybe."

"Tree!"

"Sorry I was going to tell you but the argument in the parking lot and then I forgot all about it."

"How could you forget about Noah giving you his number?!"

"I didn't open it till now!"

"How could you not open it till now?"

"I forgot about it, obviously."

"Tree, what am I going to do with you?"

"Deadpool with me."

"Are you sure?"

"We don't work tomorrow, please?"

"What are we drinking?"

"Vodka, of course." 

We head down to the kitchen, I grab the bottle of vodka and head to the living room. We turn on Deadpool and start playing the drinking game. 

       

We finish the bottle of vodka before we're even half way through the game.

"We need more alcohol," I whine to Britt. When I don't get a response, I see she's passed out on the other end of the couch. I groan and get up, I go to the kitchen and get two waters. I bring one into the living room, sitting it on the table and I take the other one up to my room.

I grab my phone,  finding the folded up note and text him.

Tree: why did you give me your number? I'm not going to be just another girl who falls for you and yo break her heart

Noah: Who is this?

Tree: so I'm not the only girl you give your number to today huh

Noah: Teresa?

Tree: Noah?

Noah: I gave you my number cause I wanted to get to know you. No one said anything about falling for me. I just want to know someone in town to hang out with.

Tree: well I'm not falling for you so just get that out of your head.

Noah: I just want a friend.   
Noah: is that okay?

Tree: I guess.

Noah: you don't have to be if you don't want to. I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do.

Tree: friend only.

Noah: friends.   
Noah: so tell me about yourself

Tree: what's there to tell?

Noah: What's your favorite color?

Tree: baby blue, yours?

Noah: white

Tree: who likes white? That's like liking clear.

Noah: lol  
Noah: favorite movie?

Tree: Deadpool

I get more comfortable in my bed and lay against my pillows.

Noah: what did you do tonight?

Tree: watched Deadpool with my roommate  
Tree: you?

Noah: worked out and swam in the pool

Tree: we spied on you the other morning

Noah: whose we?

Tree: me and Britt

Noah: is that the girl who was yelling at you today?

Tree: Yeah

Noah: is everything okay?

Tree: Yeah she just said something I didn't like  
Tree: why me?

Noah: why you what?

Tree: why'd you give me your number and not anyone else in the hotel?  
Tree: I'm just Tree no one special so why me?

Noah takes a few minutes to write back and I fall asleep in that time frame.

Noah: you are someone special Teresa. Don't say that about yourself. I honestly thought you were pretty amazing the times I actually got to talk to you. You're a great dancer 😉. You're so polite and I will admit I think you're beautiful. I'm sorry I embarrassed you the other day but I thought it was kinda hilarious. And thanks for saying I smell nice, I try lol  
Noah: Teresa?  
Noah: good night sleep tight. 💤


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up the next morning with the phone next to my head, I groan as I sit up, I see a water bottle and a bottle of pills. I grab both, downing two pills and drink most of the water.

I grab my phone and unlock, I freeze when I see the conversation with Noah. I read over it and want to die.  ** _Why am I such an asshole when I drink?_** I groan.

I slowly get off the bed and go into the bathroom, starting a shower. I strip my clothes off and get in.

After my shower I get dressed in some sweats and a t shirt, I grab my phone and head downstairs.

I go in the kitchen, grabbing a muffin from the counter and some orange juice from the fridge. I head into the living room and see Britt laying there watching tv.

"So I texted him."

"What?"

"Noah, last night."

"What did you say?"

I hand her my phone and let her read it, "god you're an asshole. Wait what is this about dancing?"

"Um...member when I was a zombie at work and needed music and you suggested Bazzi."

"Yeah?"

"Turns out I've listen to him before so when I was in Noah's room I was in my own little world and started dancing to one of the songs and he came in."

"What?!"

"I didn't know it, he said he said something but I didn't hear him so he was sitting in the chair in the corner watching me. I went to turn around to grab the pillows and he was just sitting there smirking at me."

"What did he say?"

"Don't stop cause of me."

"And you said?"

"When did you get here? And then he said, the beginning of Beautiful. And then I said and you didn't say anything? And that's when he said he did and I didn't hear him."

"Tree! Were you going to tell me about this?"

I bite my lip and shake my head no.

"Why not?"

"I um didn't want you to meddle or tell Lauren and Ashley and it to cause another argument with us."

"So where does that leave you now?"

"I don't know he wants to be friends and I'm an asshole."

"But he didn't seem to mind?"

"I know the last message is what made me confused."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Drunk me is braver than sober me."

Just then my phone vibrates and I look at it; new text from Noah.

"Shit, he texted me."

"What's it say?"

I open the text;

Noah: good morning Teresa hope to see you later.

"He thinks I work today. Do I tell him I don't?"

"Yes."

Tree: hey I um don't work today or tomorrow so I'll see you Friday.

Noah: oh okay 😕 see you Friday.

"I think you broke his heart," Britt tease and I hit her with a pillow.

"We're just friends if that."

"Tree, he called you beautiful, I think it's more than friends."

"He was just being nice."

"You should go see him."

"What?"

"Go to the hotel and see him."

"I couldn't, I wouldn't know what to do or say," I say.

"Yes, you will. He's just a guy."

"A very famous hot guy!"

"So you think Noah is hot?"

"Britt!" I whine.

"I'll go with you."

I take a deep sigh and look at her. "Help me find something to wear."

"Yes!"

We get up and go into my room, I sit on the bed and wait for Britt to find something.

"Is it cold out?"

I look at the weather, "70°."

"I can work with that." She turns around and walks over to me, she hands me a light weight baseball tee with the word babe on the front in black and some black ripped jeans. "Wear your black vans. And wear your hair in lose curls."

I get up and changed into the outfit and Britt helps me with my hair and simple makeup.

"Go get dressed before I change my mind."

She goes off to her room, I go downstairs and sit on the couch. I start bouncing my legs nervously, five minutes later Britt comes down in a simple black hoodie and blue jeans.

"Get your shoes."

I do as asked and she grabs my keys. "I'll drive."

"Good idea."

We go out to my car and get in. We head towards the hotel. We arrive about ten minutes later and Britt parks up front and turns off the car.

"Can I throw up?"

"As long as it's not inside the car or in front of Noah and you have breath mints."

"I'm so nervous. What if he's not there or he expects something?"

"What's he going to expect? You're just friends."

"I don't know, I'm nervous."

Britt shakes her head, "everything is going to be okay. You're just visiting a friend and if it ends horribly, which it won't, we going out to Marko's. And you can drink and dance your little heart out."

"I'm glad I have tomorrow off."

"Let's go inside before you lose your nerve."

I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of the car. Britt gets out and locks the door. We walk inside and say hi to Justin.

"What are you girls doing here?" Justin asks.

"Hopefully visiting a friend," I say nervously.

"You have a friend staying here?"

"Um he's a new friend," Britt says and Justin smiles at her.

"I um am gonna go up."

"Good luck babe," Britt says and she hugs me quickly.

I hug back and start walking towards the elevator, I press the up button and wait for it to come down. The doors open and I get in, I press 10 and the doors closes.

I take a deep breath and walk out of the elevator when I get to ten. I look around to see who has this floor and I see, Jessica. She's one of the new housekeepers. She sees me and waves so I wave back.

I walk around the corner to 1015. I take a deep breath and knock on his door. I bite my lip waiting. I see Jessica coming around the corner as I'm waiting.

"Are you looking for that guest?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I saw him leave like fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh okay, thanks Jessica," I frown a little and move away from the door and take the back elevator down to the front desk. 

**_ NOAH'S POV _ **

I walk back into the hotel from getting some lunch. I see Britt at least I think it Britt talking to Justin at the front desk. I walk by and head up to my room. I press the up button and wait for it to come down.

Once inside I hit ten and wait for it to rise. A couple gets on the 7th floor and we head up to the tenth floor, I get out and head to my room. I unlock the door when I hear, "excuse me?" I turn around and see a housekeeper, "Yes?"

"Someone stopped by when you were gone."

"Do you know who they were?"

"Yeah, Teresa, she works here."

"How long ago?"

"About five minutes ago? Maybe less maybe more."

"Thanks. Which way did she go?"

"That elevator," she point to the one around the corner.

"Thank you."

I walk over to the elevator and hit the down button, I wait and once on, I hit one. I arrive on the first floor and head towards the front desk.

I don't see anyone up there besides Justin and I groan.

"Fuck," I say causing Justin look at me.

"What's up Noah?"

"Someone came to room and I missed them. Ugh."

"Damn that sucks."

"Yeah."

"Hey I know this is probably against the rules of the company but did you wanna hang out with me and some friends tonight?"

"Uh where?"

"This new club in town, Marko's."

"Oh yeah I've been there once."

"A bunch of us from work are going if you wanna come."

"Yeah sure. Nothing else to do tonight."

"We're getting there around ten, just tell the door guy, Zack, you're friends with me/us and he'll hook you up, with VIP pass."

"Okay thanks man."

"No problem. 

**_ _ **

**_ TREE'S POV _ **

I head back downstairs and find Britt still talking to Justin. I walk over to them and pout.

"What's up babe? Justin says.

"My um friend wasn't there."

"Oh I'm sorry hon," Britt says and hugs me.

"Let's just go home. See you tonight at Marko's, Justin."

"See you guys."

We head to the car and Britt drives us home. I head to my room and lay down on my bed, Britt follows behind me and lays with me.

"Why am I so hurt that he wasn't there?"

"Because deep down you really wanted to see him."

"I should of just told him I was coming over. Now he'll never know I came over."

"Aww babe," Britt rubs my back. "Maybe you'll see him again and then you two can talk."

"Yeah maybe. I'm gonna nap before Marko's."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

She gets off the bed and leaves shutting the door. I fall asleep a few minutes later after I turn on some music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting in the next chapter. :)


	7. Seven

I wake up at nine and start to get ready. I deicide on a mid thigh high black off the shoulder dress and some black knee high boots. I put my hair in a high ponytail and straighten it so it lays flat.

 

I head downstairs to find Britt in a short black dress with a slit up to her mid thigh and black heels.

 

"Damn we look good. We both might need body guards tonight," I joke.

 

She laughs and we grab our things, heading out to our uber.

 

We arrive at Marko's about fifteen minutes later. We go up to Zack and model our outfits for him, "Olivia is here tonight."

 

"We finally get to meet your girlfriend!" Britt says.

 

"Yeah, I get off around 11 so we can all hang," he says as he puts on our VIP bracelets. "Justin is already inside."

 

"Thanks," I kiss his cheek and we go inside.

 

We head over to the bar and get our drinks, I feel my bag vibrate and I open it up, I look at my phone.

 

Justin: I'm in the corner booth with Olivia.

 

"Justin says he's in the corner booth with Olivia," I tell Britt and she nods. We head that way once we get our drinks.

 

"Damn girl!" Is all we hear when we walk over and Justin can't take his eyes off of Britt and I laugh. I sit down next to Olivia.

 

"Hi, I'm Tree or Teresa and that's Britt."

 

"Your Zack's friends from college?"

 

"Yeah. We were in Bio together."

 

"Nice to meet you both," she looks at me then at Britt.

 

"You too."

 

Justin still hasn't taken his eyes off of Britt and I kick him under the table causing him to look at me, "You got a little drool."

 

"What?" He starts wiping his mouth and me and Olivia start laughing.

 

"What's their deal?" Olivia whispers to me.

 

"Well Justin likes Britt and has for a while, and Britt likes Justin too but won't admit it."

 

"He wouldn't stop looking for you guys and wouldn't stop talking about Britt while we were waiting for you two."

 

"Sounds like Justin, I bet they'll get together tonight. Just look at him." 

 

"Tree?"

 

"Yeah Justin?"

 

"I invited one of my friends here tonight, I think you'll like him."

 

"Not again Justin, you know I hate when you set me up."

 

"Sorry, I didn't want you to be a third wheel all night."

 

"Well what's he look like?"

 

"He has brown curly hair, 6'1/6'2, I know you like taller guys, um he looks like he works out, he has great taste in music and he's also staying at the..."

 

"I wanna dance," Britt says randomly and looks at Justin.

 

"And it looks like I'm dancing."

 

"Okay," I laugh and watch them go to the dance floor. "How did you and Zack meet?"

 

Olivia laughs a little, "we met when we were five, same elementary class, I picked on him a lot cause I liked him and he thought girls had cooties. When I was 10, my family moved away cause my dad got another job in another town. When I turned 17, we moved back and I didn't know if Zack remembered me but he did and he asked me out randomly when we were at our friends' house and we've been going out after since."

 

"Aww. He's a great guy I can see why you're dating him."

 

"So you're single?"

 

"Yeah. Just haven't found anyone. I kinda like the single life but it would be good to have someone."

 

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine not dating Zack."

 

"What about me?" Zack says and smiles at Olivia.

 

"We were just talking about how you two got together," I say.

 

Zack sits down beside Olivia and wraps his arm around her waist.

 

"It looks like you don't think she has cooties anymore," I tease.

 

"Nope," he kissed her cheek and she blushes.

 

"Wanna dance?" she asks.

 

"You gonna be okay Tree?" Justin asks.

 

"Yeah go dance with your girl, I'll be okay."

 

They get up and head to the dance floor. I decide to go upstairs and see what's going on up there. I see Jamey working the bar and go over and say hi.

 

"Jamey, member me?"

 

"How could I forgot a beautiful girl?"

 

I blush a little.

 

"What can I get you?"

 

"A Long Island."

 

"Coming right up," he turns to start making it when someone comes up next to me and starts talking to me.

 

"Hey beautiful, wanna dance?"

 

I look at him and decide why not? "Sure."

 

We head out to the dance floor and start dancing, he's not very good and he keeps trying to touch my butt.

 

"If you can't dance with me without trying to touch my ass then I'm done dancing with you," I say sternly.

 

"My bad," he says and moves his hands away from my butt.

 

A couple minutes go by when he touches my butt again. I turn and walk away from him, going back to the bar. I sit down on one of the stools and Jamey brings me my drink.

 

"Why are all guys fuckboys?"

 

"I'm not a fuckboy," Jamey says and smiles.

 

"I can't even dance with someone without them trying to feel me up."I start drinking my drink and look at Jamey. "Thanks and I didn't mean _every_ guy was a fuckboy."

 

"It's okay, Teresa." He looks out to the dance floor and groans. He waves over a bouncer and I look out to the dance floor and see a girl slap the guy that was just dancing with me.

 

The bouncer walks over to the guy and escorts him out of the club.

 

"That's the best thing I've seen all week," I laugh.

 

"We kick at least ten guys out a night. The weekends are the worst."

 

"I'm glad I don't come here then," I joke.

 

"Hey can we get drinks down here?" A random guy yells.

 

"Duty calls," he says and laughs.

 

I laugh as he walks away. I drink on my drink for a while. I decide to go back downstairs to find Britt, Justin, Olivia, and Zack when I stop in my tracks. **Noah.** _What is he doing here?_

 

I walk down the rest of the stairs and walk over to them trying to avoid Noah. We all start dancing as a group.

 

I finish my drink and go get another. Justin follows me over to get another drink for himself.

 

"So where's your friend?"

 

"He texted he was here but I haven't seen him."

 

The bartender puts my Long Island and Justin's two vodka shots and I grab one and down it.

 

"Tree."

 

"Sorry I'll get you another."

 

I order two more vodka shots and give one to Justin and down the other. "I'm gonna go upstairs."

 

"Stay safe."

 

"Thanks."

 

I head back upstairs and sit down at the bar, drinking my Long Island. I can feel myself loosening up and I finish my drink before heading to the dance floor.

 

I dance alone for a while. I see someone eyeing me at the bar and I smirk at him. He walks over and we start dancing. We dance for a few songs when he pulls me against him and whispers, "Wanna get out of here, sexy?"

 

I shake my head no and move away from him a little. He moves back against me and I turn around and look him, "I said no."

 

"You may have said no but your body is saying yes."

 

I roll my eyes and walk away from him when he grabs my wrist.

 

"I said no. Now let me go!"

 

I look towards the bar in hopes Jamey is looking but he's busy with some customers. "Let me go asshole!" I yell at him when he pulls me against his body.

 

"I think she said no, and to let her go!" I hear someone says and I look up and see Noah.

 

"Stay out of this."

 

"Let her go!" Noah yells and it causes Jamey and the bouncer to look over at us. _Thank god._

 

The bouncer comes over and grabs the guy by the back of his shirt, "let her go and apologize."

 

He lets me go and looks at me and spats, "fucking tease."

 

The bouncer then drags him away and I look down at my wrist where he was holding me.

 

"Are you okay?" Noah asks and looks at my wrist.

 

"Yeah it just hurts."

 

"Let's get you some ice." He place his hand on my lower back and we walk over to the bar.

 

"Are you okay, Tree?" Jamey asks.

 

I nod slowly.

 

"Can we get some ice for her wrist?" Noah asks Jamey.

 

"Yeah sure man," he turns and gets a clean rag and puts some ice into it. "Here ya go."

 

Noah takes it and places on my wrist.

 

"Thank you," I say and look at Noah then Jamey.

 

"Do you wanna go sit somewhere more private or go find your friends?"

 

"I um." I look at him and how concerned he is for me. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

 

He nods, holds a hand out for me and we walk over to a booth that's away from the dance floor. He lets me in first then slides in next to me. I place my arm on the table and put the ice on it.

 

"Are you sure you're okay, Teresa?"

 

"Tree."

 

"What?"

 

"My friends call me Tree."

 

"Oh okay."

 

"I'm okay just a little shaken up, thanks Noah."

 

"No need to thank me."

 

"Will you do me a favor?"

 

"Yeah anything."

 

"Will you get me a drink?"

 

He chuckles a little, "Long Island?"

 

I nod.

 

"Be right back."

 

He slides out and goes to get us a drink, he comes back a few minutes later with a Long Island and a beer.

 

"Your drink, ma'am," he smiles and sits it down in front of me.

 

We spend the next hour drinking and talking. I start feeling better and my wrist doesn't hurt as much anymore.

 

"Noah?"

 

"Tree?"

 

"Do you wanna dance?"

 

"Of course," he replies.

 

He slides out and I slide to the end of the booth when he holds out a hand to me, helping me up. We go to the dance floor and start dancing to a song.

 

A slow song starts and he spins me around so my back is against his chest and he puts his hand across my stomach. He starts whispering the lyrics when I realize what song it is; Beautiful by Bazzi, I start to blush a little.

 

We continue to slow dance, he doesn't try anything we just dance. I feel really safe in his arms.

 

"Did you wanna get out of here?" He whispers and I freak out a little and stiffen up in his arms. "To get something to eat?"

 

I relax in his arms again and nod my head. He moves his hand from my stomach, links my fingers with his and we head downstairs. I debate on finding my friends and decide to just text them from the car.

 

We walk outside and walk down the block a little, where his car is parked. He unlocks it, opening the passenger door for me and I blush a little, getting in and buckling up. He jogs to his side and gets in, buckling up and starting up the car.

 

"What did you wanna get?"

 

"Room service," I say and bite my lip.

 

"Oh okay."

 

He drives back to the hotel and we go inside quickly so whoever is working the front desk doesn't see me. We get in the elevator quickly and go to his room. We go inside his room and I sit down on the chair, from when he caught me dancing.

 

"Order whatever you want, my treat," he says as he takes off his shoes.

 

I grab the menu from the table and look it over. "Did you want anything?" I ask.

 

"Just order whatever and I'll eat what you don't want."

 

"Okay."

 

I grab the phone in the room and start ordering, "they say about thirty minutes."

 

"Okay."

 

I start to unzip my boots and take them off.

 

"Get comfy," he smiles at me.

 

"I would but I have nothing to change into."

 

"You can borrow something of mine if you want?"

 

I bite my lip and look at him, "can I have a shirt?"

 

"Yeah," he goes over to the closet and pulls out a white long sleeve shirt. "This should be long enough, it's long on me." He walks over and hands it to me.

 

I stand up and wobble on my feet a little, "Gotta get used to walking not in heels," I joke and he laughs.

 

I walk over to the bathroom and close the door, I take off my dress and fold it up. I slip on his shirt and it goes down to my knees but have slits on both side to my mid thigh. I open the door and see Noah changing into some sweats and a t shirt, kinda like the one I'm wearing but shorter on his frame.

 

I walk out and place my dress on the table and sit back down on the chair.

 

"Did you want something to drink?"

 

"What do you have?"

 

He walks over to the fridge and starts naming all the drinks he has.

 

"That strawberry Gatorade sounds good."

 

He bends down and grabs it and a bottle of water for himself. He walks over to me and hands it to me when there's a knock on the door.

 

"Room service."

 

He walks over to the door and opens it, the server moves the cart inside and Noah give him a $5 bill from his pocket and thanks him, closing the door.

 

Noah laughs and I look at him. "What did you order? Everything on the menu?" He laughs again.

 

"No just waffles, fruit, and topping for the waffles. And maybe some cheese fries."

 

He shakes his head at me and moves the trays to the table in front of me.

 

We start eating and talking. We talk about anything and everything.

 

I yawn loudly and he looks at me and I start giggling. "Oops."

 

"Did you want me to take you home?"

 

I think for a minute and shake my head no, I get up and go over to his bed, lay down, and get under the blankets. He watches me and licks his lips.

 

"I'll let you have the bed, I'll take the couch."

 

"Noah, it's your bed. You can sleep in it," I pat the pillows next to the ones I'm resting my head on.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, get over here."

 

He walks over and gets under the covers with me. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back and yawn again. He laughs and I giggle.

 

"Good night Tree."

 

"Night Noah."

 

He turns out the lights and we fall asleep.


	8. Eight

I slowly start to wake up the next morning. I look around the room, confused.

W _hy am I at the hotel?_

I look over to the body next to me and my eyes widen; Noah.

I slowly pull up the blankets and take a deep breath. He's in a shirt and sweats and I'm in a long shirt.

"What happened last night?" I whisper to myself. I look down at my wrist from the sudden hurting and it's starting to bruise.

I slowly get out of bed and go into the bathroom, using it and washing my hands, I slowly open the door and see Noah is still sleeping.

I look for my phone and see it by the chair. I walk over to it and press the power button and see lots of notifications.

10 from Britt   
5 from Justin  
5 from Zack  
10 missed calls from Britt  
5 voicemails from Britt

"Shit." I say softly. I sit down in the chair and start looking at them.

Britt: are you still here?  
Britt: where are you?  
Britt: answer me tree!  
Britt: Jamey said you left with a guy  
Britt: if you don't reply I'm going to call the cops  
Britt: tree! Answer me I'm scared  
Britt: call me please  
Britt: Justin and Zack are worried.   
Britt: you better be at home  
Britt: I hope you're okay

Justin: tree where are you?  
Justin: Britt is freaking out  
Justin: did you leave with a guy?  
Justin: Britt is so worried please contact us   
Justin: tree please

Zack: hey where are you?  
Zack: Jamey said you got into an altercation with a guy  
Zack: are you okay?  
Zack: everyone is freaking out   
Zack: please contact one of us.

I click the voicemails and listen to them.

"Where are you tree?"  
"Please call me."  
"I'm worried about you?"  
"Did someone hurt you last night?"  
"Teresa please be okay. I love you."

Tree to Zack, Britt, and Justin: I'm okay. I um went back with a friend to their house. Sorry I didn't reply earlier, my phone was on silent. I'm sorry I scared you.

Britt: OMFG WHERE ARE YOU?  
Justin: I'm glad you're okay   
Zack: you scared the fuck out of us

Tree: I'll be home soon and I'll explain everything Britt I'm sorry. I love you.

Britt: I love you too. ♥️

I put my phone down and look up to see Noah looking at me. "Hi." He says heavy with sleep.

"Hi."

"How's your wrist?"

"It hurts. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

I shake my head and he gets up, goes in the bathroom and grabs a hand towel then goes over to the freezer, gets some ice. He walks over to my and hands me the ice filled towel.

He sits down on the the corner of the table with the side lamp on it and looks at me. He licks his lips and starts talking.

"You were dancing last night at Marko's and some guy couldn't take no for an answer and grabbed your wrist pretty hard. I stepped in and told him to let you go. He told me to stay out of it and grabbed you harder and I yelled at him causing Jamey and the bouncer to notice. The bouncer told him to apologize and he called you a fucking tease and then got kicked out." He takes a drink of the water bottle sitting on the table in front of me and then continues, "we got ice from Jamey and I took care of you the rest of the night."

"Whoa. Um how did we get here?"

"I asked you if you wanted to leave when we were slow dancing and I think you thought I mean like come back here and I said for food and you said you wanted room service so we came back here. You took off your heels and wanted something to wear and I let you borrow the shirt you're wearing. You ordered waffles and cheese fries, we talked for a while and then you wanted to go to bed and I said I would take the couch but you insisted I sleep in my bed with you."

"Did anything happen?"

"Between us?"

I look at him and nod.

"No Tree. We just slept. I wouldn't disrespect you like that ever."

"Thank you, not just for that but for everything last night."

"You're welcome, Tree."

"Um can you take me home? I think Britt is going to kill me when I get home."

"You forgot to text her, didn't you?"

I slowly nod my head.

"Yeah, I can take you home. Did you want to change back into your dress?"

I look down at the shirt then my skirt on the table and shake my head no. "Do you have any shoes?" I laugh.

"Um lemme see what I have." He gets up and goes to his closet. "I have some slides," he holds them up.

"Okay."

He brings them over to me and I slip them on and laugh. "This is going to be a fun walk of shame."

"Why is it a walk of shame? Nothing happened."

"It won't look that way when I walk by the front desk or see any housekeepers."

"I can check the halls before we leave and I can pick you up at a back entrance so you're not seen, if you want."

"You would do that for me?"

He nods.

I blush a little and bite my lip, "I'm ready to get murdered whenever you are."

He laughs a little. He gets up and grabs some shoes, slipping them on and holds a hand out for me, helping me up. "Did you need more ice?"

"No I'm okay," I grab my dress, phone, heels, and the towel.

"I can carry something if you want."

"Actually," I walk over to his closet and grab the laundry bag we provide for the guests and stuff everything but the towel in there. "I'll get you a new one tomorrow."

He laughs and grabs the keys to the car and his room. He opens the door and checks the hallway, "we're good." I quickly walk out behind him and close the door, he checks the next hallway by the elevator. "Clear." He presses the down button to the elevator and we quickly get in. "Where did you want me to pick you up at?"

"Um the back corner by the dog park."

"Okay."

The elevator doors open and he checks the area, "see you in a minute." He quickly walks towards the front of the hotel.

I stand by the door to the outside and watch for him. I see him pull up and I quickly head out to his car and get in.

I give him directions to mine and Britt's apartment. We arrive ten minutes later and he pulls up outside the apartment complex and looks at me, "did you want me to go in with you?"

I shake my head no, "she might kill you too and we don't need rabid fans after her for killing you."

He laughs and smile. "See you around."

"Thank you Noah. For everything." I lean over and kiss his cheek then get out of the car and walk up to our apartment. He waits till I'm inside my apartment before leaving.


	9. Nine.

I unlock the front door and walk in, I drop the bag with my dress, heels, and slide off Noah's slides, biting my lip as I walk in the living room and find Justin and Britt on the couch cuddled up.

I clear my throat a little and they both look at me, Britt runs over to me and hugs me.

"Where were you?" She asks as she looks me over. "And whose clothes are you wearing?

I bite my lip and walk over to the couch with the towel. I place it on my wrist and they look at me.

"I was with Noah."

"What?" They both say at the same time.

"Can I just explain everything and then you ask questions after?"

They nod their heads and I go into explaining everything that Noah told me earlier.

"Honey," Britt says and side hugs me. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head and bite my lip. "I was scared after it happened that he was going to come back and hurt me more, but Noah made sure I was safe all night."

"So nothing happened between you and Noah?" Britt asks.

"No, we just slept in the same bed."

"I would have killed him," Britt says and I start laughing.

"What?" Justin says.

"Noah offered to come up and explain everything and I said I wouldn't advise that cause Britt may kill you and have rabid fans trying to kill her cause she killed you."

"That does sound like something she would do," Justin says and Britt hits him in the arm.

"So I have a question for you."

"What?" Britt says and I look at her and Justin holding hands.

"What's up with you two?"

"He was comforting me since my best friend could have died."

"Uh huh." I look at Justin and he smirks. "I'm gonna go to my room and pretend like nothing is going on with you two."

I get up off the couch, taking my towel with me and then grabbing the bag with my dress and shoes in it.

I head up to my room. I drop the bag on my chair and go over to my bed, plug my phone into the charger and lay down on my bed.

I turn on some music when my phone buzzes. I look at the notification and smile.

1 new message from Noah.

Noah: hope you're feeling better and Britt didn't kill you. ♥️

Tree: Thanks for everything again and she didn't kill me.

Noah: Yay no dead Tree.   
Noah: can I see you again? Without all the drama.

Tree: yes.

Noah: I mean outside of work

Tree: yes you can see me outside of work...in the parking lot 😛

Noah: 🙁

Tree: I'm just joking.

Noah: how does Sunday sound?

Tree: I work and then I work Monday so it would have to be an early date

Noah: do you know what day you don't work or will get off early?

Tree: I don't work on Thursday and Friday again. And usually Monday's and Tuesdays are slow.

Noah: how about Wednesday I can pick you up around 8 so you can nap if needed and we hang out after?

Tree: can't wait for Wednesday then 😉

I set my phone back down and head downstairs to the kitchen and find Justin.

"Hey Justin. Did you guys wanna get some food?"

"Yeah, well I want food and Britt did say she was hungry."

"Pizza?"

"Yes I'm starving," Britt says as she comes in the kitchen to see what's taking Justin so long.

"Regular?" I ask.

"Just get the big box so we can all have our own pizzas," Justin suggestion.

"Okay. Oh did your friend ever show up last night?"

Justin starts laughing, "Yeah and he took you home."

"What? Your friend was Noah?"

"Yeah the day you guys came in and you went to see a friend he came down after you left and I invited him."

"Wait he was there?"

"Yeah...?"

"He was the friend I was visiting."

"Maybe he was in the fitness room or somewhere else in the hotel," Britt says and I shrug.

"You two must have just missed each other cause he came down right after you two left, he looked a little upset when he came by the desk."

"Dammit."

"I'm gonna go order," Britt says and walks away.

"What is going on with you two?" I whisper to Justin.

"We were so worried about you last night and she didn't wanna be alone, so we cuddled all night long and she said she liked me," Justin smiles.

"About damn time."

"I'm gonna ask her on a date, do you know what days she has off?"

"I think Thursday and Friday."

"Okay thanks Tree."

"No problem. Can I tell you something but you gotta promise not to tell Britt?"

"Yeah."

"Noah asked me on a date or to hang out on Wednesday."

"What?"

I just giggle and bite my lip.

"She gonna kill you if you don't tell her."

"I will just closer to Wednesday."

"The pizza has been ordered, what are we talking about?" Britt says and walks back into the kitchen.

"Nothing, well about you and Justin here."

She blushes and looks at Justin. "I like him, are you happy?"

"Not as happy as he is but yes."

She walks over to him and he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Aww look at you two. Ugh."

Britt blushes and I laugh.

"Noah texted me to make sure you didn't kill me."

"Aww," she says mocking me.

I roll my eyes. "Did you get me orange soda?"

"Yes, I got you your orange soda."

"Yay." I say as I walk away. I go up to my room and grab my phone. I unlock it and look at my notifications;

2 new texts from Noah.

Noah: I'm bored.   
Noah: can Tree come out to play?

"Aww," I say out loud.

Tree: I'm hanging with Britt and Justin today.   
Tree: but... you can come over if you want

Noah: be over in twenty 😎

I smile big and Britt comes to my door, "the pizza is on its way and why are you smiling like that?"

"I invited Noah over to hang with us."

"What?"

"I swear all my friends are deaf."

"I heard you but oh my god Tree, the house is a mess."

"We have twenty minutes to clean, I guess."

"Justin start cleaning!" She yells and I start laughing. "And you put on some clothes before Noah gets any ideas."

I frown, "but it smells like him."

"Put on some shorts or something."

I go over to my closet and grab some black shorts, sliding them on. "Happy?"

She just shakes her head at me cause I picked the shortest shorts in my closet.

"Go help Justin while I clean my room. We're housekeepers for god sakes," I laugh.

She heads downstairs and I hear them arguing, "stop arguing and clean!" I yell and they stop arguing.

I quickly pick up all my dirty clothes and pick up all the empty water bottles around the room and toss them away. I hid my clothes in my bathroom and take the trash out to the can when I see the pizza delivery man coming up the walk way.

"Pizza for Britt?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to sign here."

I sign the paper and he hands me the box and the 2 liter of orange soda and turns around. I hear a car pull up and then someone running over to me.

"Let me carry that," Noah says when he catches up with me.

"It's okay Noah. I got it."

"I insist." He takes the box and the soda from me and carries it up to the apartment.

We walk in the apartment and Britt and Justin are just staring at us.

"Noah's here."

"I can see that and you made him carry the pizza and soda."

"No, he insisted he carry it so if the pizza is messed up it's his fault. Sit it on the table, I'll go get plates and cups, did you want anything to drink, Noah?"

"Can I come with?" Noah asks and I see Britt behind him making fun of him.

"Yes," I say to him and flip off Britt causing Justin to laugh.

Noah and I go into the kitchen, I grab some plates and show him where to get cups. "Grab whatever you want."

He smirks and grabs me causing me to gasp. "Got what I want, now what?"

"I meant drinks from the fridge, you fruit loop."

"Oh my bad," he says and smirks. He lets me go and opens the fridge grabbing a bottle of water.

We walk back in the living room, Justin and Britt are sitting on the couch and I sit in the chair, and Noah sits on the floor by my feet.

"You can have some of my pizza if you want, it's the pepperoni," I say to Noah.

"I'm okay."

"Should we watch a movie?" Justin asks and we all agree that it's a good idea.

Britt grabs the remote and turns on Netflix, the movie that we all see first advertised is To All the Boys I've Loved Before. "We should watch this," she says and I glare at her.

"I'm game," Noah says and looks at Britt.

I look between Noah and Britt, biting my lip.

"Let's watch a scary movie," Justin says and I look at him.

"What scary movie?" I say.

Britt scrolls through the list.

"Gothika!" Justin says.

"I'm game," Noah says again and I agree with him.

Britt presses play and we start watching the movie and eating our pizza.

An hour into the movie, Noah tugs on my shirt to get my attention, I lean down a little to hear him.

"Can I sit with you, this floor is getting uncomfortable."

I nod, he stands up and I follow. He sits down and I sit on his lap a little. "Thanks," he whisper. I feel his arm wrap around my waist and I smile a little.

I look over at Britt and Justin and they're cuddled up in a blanket watching the movie.

I think over the last few days that all happened, Noah watches me dance, he wants to be my friend, he becomes my knight in shining armor, he takes care of me, he doesn't try anything with me, he wants to hang out with me, he grabs me in the kitchen, and he low key cuddling me at my apartment while watching a movie with me and my two friends. I bite my lip a little and lean back against him and rest my head on his shoulder as we watch the movie.

The movie ends a little bit later and I yawn a little and stretch on Noah's lap. He laughs at me.

I lay my head back on his shoulder and whisper, "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Yeah."

 


	10. Ten

I get up and hold my hand out to Noah and he takes it linking our fingers together. We walk passed Britt and Justin and head upstairs to my room.

We walk into my room and I let Noah's hand go as he looks around my room, I go sit on my bed and look at him.

"I like it," he says.

"Thanks."

He walks over, taking his shoes off then gets on my bed and looks at me. "You're beautiful."

I blush a little, "Thanks."

I move my hand to his and link our hands together causing him to smile.

"So what happened to not falling for me?"

"I said that when I was drunk and everything that happened last night changed my mind about you."

"I'm glad cause I think I starting liking you more than a friend somewhere between the dancing and texting you while you were drunk."

"When Justin invites you out, were you hoping I was going to be there?"

"Yeah. I came back to my room and that housekeeper with the black and blue hair told me you stopped by and I rushed as much as I could downstairs via elevator and you were gone. I thought that was Britt talking to Justin when I came back from getting lunch but we missed each other. I was hoping you would be there and I was glad you were there and so happy he invited me cause I don't even wanna think of what would have happened if I wasn't," he moves his other hand to my wrist and looks at it then kisses it softly.

I blush a little. "Thank you again for last night."

"It was nothing, Tree."

"It was definitely something, Noah."

He looks at me and smiles softly.

"So tell me something no one knows about you?"

"That's gonna be hard, um I'm moving out of my sister's place when I go back home. The only person that knows is Tay, my sister."

"Why are you moving out?"

"I feel like it's time, I'm 22 almost 23 and I shouldn't be living with my sister all my life. I'm making more money with my acting and I think it's time to be responsible for myself."

"Would you get a roommate or live alone?"

"I wanna try living alone maybe for six months or a year then probably get a roommate."

I nod, feeling a little down cause he's leaving in a month and I just got to know him.

He automatically picks up on it and moves closer to me. He moves us so I'm sitting between his legs with my side against his chest. "I'm not going to let that change us. I like you, Tree."

"I just feel like we're on borrowed time and the more we spend together the more it's going to hurt when you do have to leave."

"I know," he holds me closer. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For hurting you, that wasn't my attentions. I just wanted to get to know someone not to fall for them and hurt them."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?

"Of course."

"Have we danced before tonight?"

He laughs a little, "Yeah, about a month ago. What made you ask that?"

"The way you held me last tonight was the same way my mystery man held me that night. Where'd you go that night?"

"I went over to the bar to get something to drink. I came back and you were gone."

"Did you know who I was when we crashed into each other?"

"Not at first but when you were dancing in my room, I figured everything out."

"I was so embarrassed that day and when we crashed into each other."

"Don't forget when you said my dirty sheets smells good," he smirks.

"Don't remind me." 

He laughs and I hit his chest which causes him to laugh more.

"You better be using protection in there!" I hear Britt yell from the door and my eyes widen and Noah stops laughing.

"Just a minute and you better be here when I get back," I playfully glare at him when I get off the bed.

He holds up his hands in defense and smiles.

I go over to the door, open it, and go down to Britt's door. I open it and find her on the bed with Justin. "And you better not keep me up all night with your moans!"

Justin just looks at me and I glare at him and Britt tosses a pillow at me. I turn around shutting her door and walk back to mine.

I find Noah playing with my tv, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to sync my Apple Music with your tv."

I walk over to the bed and take his phone and do it for him.

"Thanks Tree."

I sit down on the bed and look at him while he searches for a song. He picks a song, Star by Bazzi and places his phone down.

"Why do people call you Tree?"

"Because my name is Teresa and you can't really nickname that. So everyone just started calling me Tree but only my friends call me that, so that's why when you called me Teresa, I corrected you and said it was Tree."

"I see."

"Do you have a nickname?

"Swagmaster P Diddy daddy 22."

"I'll stick with Noah."

He laughs and says, "some of my friends call me Cent, but only a couple do."

"Where are you taking me on Wednesday?"

"Out to dinner and then maybe back to my room.

"Oh back to your room huh? What will we be doing there?"

"Taking off our clothes?"

"And then doing what?"

"Putting on our bathing suits to go hang out in the hot tub."

"And then what?"

"Depends on what happens in the hot tub."

"And what does that mean?" I ask.

"Well I would like you to stay the night with me but if you don't want to then I will take you home."

"When we first met did you think I knew who you were?"

"At first I thought you knew but as time when by I figured out you didn't but then you were dancing in my room, I knew you figured it out."

"Why?"

"Because you were different like you didn't care if I was Noah or Noah Centineo."

"I was so tired that day."

"You didn't seem like it."

"I was listening to music cause if I didn't you wouldn't have found me dancing you would have found me sleeping in your bed."

"I definitely wouldn't have minded that," he smirks and I laugh.

"Speaking of sleeping, I'm tired."

"We can sleep if you want."

"But I don't wanna," I pout.

"Why not?"

"Cause I wanna talk to you."

"We have all the time in the world to talk. Let's sleep."

I pout again at him but lay down. He smiles at me and lays down too.

"By the way I love your outfit," Noah says and smirks.

"Britt made me put on shorts," I pull up the shirt some.

"Why did she do that?"

"So you wouldn't get ideas." I laugh a little.

"Tell her too late," he winks at me.

I roll my eyes. "I have a very important question for you Noah."

"I have a very important answer for you, Teresa."

"Can we cuddle?"

"Promise not to get any ideas, Tree."

I hit his chest and he moves closer to me. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer against his chest.

"Night Tree."

"Night Noah."


	11. Chapter 11

On Wednesday I get up for work, excited cause I was told today wouldn't be a busy day so I would be relax and not tired for the date with Noah.

I get up for work and meet Britt downstairs, I almost run into Justin on the way in the kitchen. I look at him and see a muffin in his hands.

"I swear to god Justin if you ate the last muffin again I'm going to kick your ass!" I yell as he runs up the stairs. I go into the kitchen and find out he did. I march upstairs to Britt's room and open her door and I see Justin sitting on the bed eating the muffin, "I am going to kill you Justin Randall!"

"What'd I do?"

"You ate the last muffin again!"

"I'm sorry," he pouts at me.

"When we get home from work, there better be twenty muffins in the kitchen and  _you_ better not touch any of them!"

"Why twenty?"

"Cause I said so or I'll get the scissors and do a little snip snip on your..."

His eyes go wide and covers his crotch. I turn around and go back downstairs to find something to eat. I just grab a orange juice and go outside to wait for Britt.

Britt comes out five minutes later. "So why was Justin scared to ride in the same car with you?"

"He ate the last muffin again and I threaten to chop off his dick with some scissors."

"I would be scared too." She laughs and I smile.

"So is he coming or what?" I ask as he walks out the door. He walks over to the car and gets in on Britt's side.

I pull out of the complex and we head to work. We all go inside, clock in and start to put our things away.

"Teresa, you have something from one of your rooms," Tiffani says as I walk over.

"What is it?"

"I don't know it's that box and card right there," so points to a small white box.

I pick it up and take my board from her. I make my way to the laundry room. I get my supplies and head up to my cart room. I place the box, card, and board on top of my cart while I fill my cart with my supplies for the day.

I pick up the card and open it;

**Morning beautiful,**

**I can't wait for tonight. I saw what's in the box and thought of you and couldn't wait to give it to you. Hope you like it.**

**Xoxo**   
**Noah.**

I open the box and look inside. I pull out a keychain that has a palm tree with a red heart carved into it. I look inside the box to see if there's anything else. I start laughing when I see a small note that says;

**come to my room for another surprise. ;)**

I put the keychain back in the box and pull my cart of the room and head towards Noah's room.

I knock on the door, "housekeeping." I don't get a response so I walk in the room. I don't see Noah anywhere or any notes on the table when I hear the water turn off in the bathroom. I sit down in the infamous chair and wait for him to come out.

He walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walks over to his closet and opens the doors so I can't see him. I see the towel get tossed on the bed and I bite my lip. I pull out my phone and turn on 'Beautiful' when I see him move away from the closet a little in some boxer briefs.

He moves away from the closet and starts dancing around the bed and over to me.

I start laughing and smile at him.

"Hi," I say through my giggles. 

He sits down on the table and looks at me. I turn off the song.

"How long have you been here?" He asks.

"Since you turned off the shower."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I knocked does that count?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "So I take it you got your gift?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Tree. So I take it you want your other one?"

I nod and he gets up, goes over to get something from the closet, he slips on some sweats and comes back over, handing me another box similar to the first one.

I open it and laugh, "Aww a muffin. How'd you know?"

"Justin texted me this morning after you threaten him and I went and got you one so you would be happier and not kill him."

I start laughing. "He still owes me twenty or I snip snip."

"So violent," Noah jokes.

"You would be too if for two days and he stole the last of something you were thinking about all night."

Noah laughs.

"But seriously thank you, I'm starving."

"Did you want something to drink?"

"Orange juice?"

He gets up and goes to the fridge, grabbing one for me and himself. He hands me one when he comes back and I start eating the muffin.

"How's today looking?"

I check him out and smile, "great."

"I'm talking about work, you perv."

"Oh," I giggle. "It's an easy day, only two checks outs and three stay overs."

"Two stay overs. I don't need anything today."

"Even better. Even though I don't wanna leave I better get to work," I frown at him.

"You'll see me in," he checks his phone, "ten hours."

"That's a long time," I pout.

He shakes his head at me. "Do you want me to pick you up earlier?"

"No."

"You're crazy."

"I know." I slowly get up from the chair and walk over to him at the table. I lean down and kiss his cheek, "thank you for the palm tree and the muffin."

"You're very welcome Tree. Now get to work."

"Rude."

He sticks his tongue out at me and I laugh. He gets up and opens the door.

"See you in 10 hours," I say and turn and look at him.

"See you and hello an angry looking Britt."

"What?" I turn and see Britt standing by my cart looking angry.

"Um hi?" I walk in the hall a little.

"Hello Teresa," Britt says and I cringe.

"How may I help you today?" I look at her then back at Noah.

"I was going to come help cause none of my check outs aren't gone but I see you are visiting Noah."

"He gave me gifts so I had to thank him."

"And what gifts were they, Noah?"

"A keychain of a palm tree with a red heart carved into and a muffin and orange juice cause someone's boyfriend doesn't want to die," Noah says and looks at me then Britt.

"Wait, how do you know about Justin dying?"

"He texted me to get Tree a muffin to make her happier so she'll not kill him before he can get the twenty muffins for her."

"And why don't you have a shirt on?" Britt says and looks at me.

"I was in the shower and Tree came in, I only had time to get boxer briefs and sweats on."

"Mmmhmm." She says and looks at me shaking her head.

"Can I go to work now?" I ask randomly.

"Yes, let's go to work and stop taking off Noah's clothes and get caught coming out of his room," Britt says and looks at me and Noah.

"I wasn't taking off his clothes."

She starts pushing my cart towards another room and I look at Noah, "Sorry?"

"It's okay. Have a good day."

"Thanks and thanks again for the gifts."

"Welcome." He moves away from the door and closes it behind him.

Britt knocks on the check out and goes in, I follow.

"What the hell Britt?"

She turns and looks at me and starts laughing.

"Ugh I hate you," I say and leave the room.

"Tree," I hear her call as I walk back to Noah's door. I knock on the door, as Britt comes out. He opens the door, "hi."

"I just wanted to tell you that I might not be able to make it tonight."

He pouts at me, "Why?"

I see Britt walking back towards us and I say, "because I may need to be on the run for killing Britt."

"Can I run away with you?" He asks and smiles.

"Of course."

"But why are we killing Britt?"

"Cause she's a butthead for being mean to you and wasn't even mad."

"Seem logical."

"Hi," Britt says and looks at me and then Noah.

Noah opens the door more and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into his room. "Bye!" He says and shuts the door.

"You know she has a key to get in."

"Shit."

He moves to padlock the door but she opens the door first. "Hello."

"Ugh." Noah says and starts laughing. "Go to work, Britt."

"I need Tree in order to do that."

"But she's  _my_ housekeeper not yours."

"Well she's  _my_ best friend."

"Well she's  _my_ um my Tree. Yeah she's  _my_ Tree." He wraps his arms around my waist more.

I bite my lip and start blushing as I'm pressed against his shirtless chest.

"But in order for you two to go on your little date tonight, I need her to do her work so she doesn't get fired and then be homeless and poor," Britt says and I try to hold in a laugh.

"She would never be homeless or poor," Noah says.

"And why is that?" Britt challenges.

"Because she can move to LA with me and live with me and she could be my trophy girlfriend and not have to work ever again."

My eyes go a little wide and I look at Britt.

"But in order for her to do that you need to.." Britt says and I cut her off.

"Noah?"

"Yes, Tree?"

"May I please go to work?"

"I guess but," he bends down and whisper in my ear, "only 9 hours now."

I bite my lip and he releases his arms from my waist and I turn and look at him. "Thank you."

"You are very welcomed."

Britt moves over to the door and starts to open it.

"Bye Noah." I say and walk out the door with Britt.

Once we get back into the check out Britt says, "someone really likes you."

I start blushing and bite my lip.

"And look I didn't even meddle for this to happen." 

I shake my head and start working on the room. And Britt looks at me.

"What?"

"Nothing to say?"

"No, just trying not to be homeless and poor."

She shakes her head and helps me.

We finish mine and her boards in two hours and head home.


	12. Chapter 12

I decide on a little black dress with crochet sleeves and back cut into a v shape and some black heels. I wear my hair down.

I grab my bag that has extra clothes (aka Noah's clean shirt and some booty shorts, Noah's slides, my bright red bikini and some clothes to change into tomorrow) and my mini black purse with my phone and matte lip stick. I head downstairs to the living room to find Britt alone.

"Where's Justin?" I ask.

"He went home for a little bit, he should be back around nine."

"Oh okay. So thoughts?" I do a little spin in the dress.

"Sexy, Noah won't know what to do when he sees you."

"Thanks." I sit down on the couch next to her.

"What's in the bag?"

"Just clothes."

"Nothing else?"

"Like what?"

"Protection."

"Britt!"

"What you gotta be prepared too girl, don't rely on the man to have some."

"Britt, we um," I look away from her.

"What?"

"We haven't even kissed yet."

"What?! How is that possible?"

"I've kissed his cheek three times. That's as far as we've gone."

"I'm shocked."

"Why?" I look at her curiously.

"One; he's Noah Centineo. Two; You're Tree. Three; you've spent two nights with him alone."

"Yeah and?"

"Have you not wanted to?"

"Of course I have but I don't know I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" She asks.

"Of kissing him and getting completely attached, for him to leave in three weeks and forget about me."

"He could never forget about you, Tree. He likes you too much to just leave and forget about you."

"He's still going to leave me in three weeks." I look at her and pout.

"There's always long distance and you can always visit each other."

"I'm just scared of getting my heart broken the most."

"If he breaks your heart I'll break him," she says and side hugs me. "No one breaks my bestie's heart and gets away with it."

"Thanks," I say and hug her back.

We pull apart and I look at her. "I think tonight I might kiss him and maybe a little more."

"Oh naughty."

I laugh. "Nothing like that though, I kinda want that to be special if it ever happens."

"Oh it will happened."

"No meddling."

"No meddling, I promise, Tree," she says and smiles.

There's a sudden knock on the door making us both jump. I look at the door then at her. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be, it's just Noah Centineo," she teases.

I get up off the couch and go open the door. I open it to find Noah in a black t shirt with a black jacket over it, black jeans and black dress shoes.

"Hi," he simply says and smiles.

"Hi." I say and he looks my up and down.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look handsome."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah lemme just grab my stuff. You can come in, Britt's in the living room."

He walks in the apartment and closes the door behind himself. I walk over to the couch and he follows behind me as I grab my stuff.

"Hey Britt."

"Hi Noah."

"Ready." I say and walk over to Noah. "Bye Britt."

"Be safe," she says and smiles at me.

Noah moves to open the door and we walk out to his Tesla. He opens the door for me and shuts it once I'm inside. He goes over to his side and gets in. He starts the car and pulls out of the complex.

He turns on the radio on low and I start laughing.

"What?"

"When are you not listening to this album?"

"Cosmic is a quality album and to be honest it reminds me of you."

"Aww," I say and blush a little. "So where are we headed?"

"Just a little local place you probably know, Arty's."

"Oh um I'm actually allergic to pasta."

Noah pulls up to a stop sign and looks at me, "for real?"

"Yeah sorry."

"Fuck. Um is there somewhere else you wanna go?"

"Noah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm joking, I love Arty's actually."

"What?"

I start giggling.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Tree."

"Sorry," I say through my giggles.

"You'll pay for that later, missy."

_Oh._

"I'm sorry, it was too funny."

"I'll remember that," he says as he starts driving again.

We arrive at Arty's ten minutes later. He turns off the car and gets out. He walks over to my side of the car and opens the door for me, he holds out his hand and helps me up.

He links our fingers together as we start walking towards the door. He opens the door for me and we walk in.

"Hi welcome to Arty's. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes we do, it's under Centineo."

The hostess looks down at her paper and nods. "A booth for two." She waves a waiter over. "Please sit them in booth thirteen." The waiter nods and we follow him to our booth.

"Here's your menus, did you know what you wanted to drink?"

"A white wine please," Noah says.

I open my menu and start looking, like I've never been here before when I've been here so many times in the past.

"Is that okay? The wine?" Noah asks as the waiter walks away.

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine."

Noah opens the menu and starts looking it over, "so what's good here?"

"Everything to be honest."

"Do you know what you're getting?"

"The chicken Alfredo, like always."

"I'm leaning towards the chicken parmigiana."

"That's really good. It's my second favorite thing here."

"What's your first?"

I look at him and smile, "you."

He blushes a little, "really?"

"No, it's really the breadsticks."

He gasps and holds his chest, "I am offended."

I giggle a little, "You're the third actually?

"So I'm beat by some breadsticks and some chicken parmigiana? I see how it is Teresa."

I gasp and hold my chest, "rude."

The waiter comes up just as Noah's about to respond. "What can I get you guys?" We tell him our order and he walks away.

"What were you going to say?"

"Just that I'll remember that later."

"Oh okay."

We sit in silence for a minute until Noah slides his hand on top of mine on my thigh and scoots a little closer to me, "you look amazing tonight."

"Thanks," I say and blush a little.

"How often do you come here?"

"I came here a lot with my ex but I haven't been in about a year."

"Oh, can I ask why you broke up?"

"Yeah we just grew apart, no drama. We both got busy with work and school for him and we decided to just break up instead of dragging the relationship on. I still see him every now and then, no drama here."

"That's good."

"What happened with your last relationship?"

"We were both actors and she got this role where she would be in Australia for six month and we tried to make it work for the first month but the time difference got to us, I would be sleeping when she's up and she would be sleeping when I would be. So we both decided to break up. No drama here either unlike the one before that."

"What happened there?"

"I was away for a role in Toronto and she thought hooking up with one of my best friend's friends was okay. She said I cheated on her when I was in Toronto and I would never call her I would always be out cheating on her and hanging out with my friends from the movie when I would call her and text her all the time, but when she couldn't get ahold of me she said I was cheating when I was filming. My family didn't like her anyways, specially my sister, Tay."

"Did they know each other?"

"Tay, was a couple grades ahead of her and she caught her making out with Tay's best friend's boyfriend. More drama. Tay told me not to date her but I didn't listen."

"I haven't had any drama filled relationships probably cause I don't date that many people. I've only had two boyfriends, well that I truly count, they both lasted a year each."

"Only two? Wow."

The waiter comes over bringing the wine and our food. Once he leaves I ask what he means by 'wow.'

"I just figured you would have more than two, I mean look at you."

"Well you've seen what comes to Marko's so I'm not finding anyone there for sure. Well there was one guy that I wouldn't mind being in a relationship until he left me to get a drink when I was helping my friend," I look at Noah and bite on my breadstick.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I came back and looked for you."

"Who said I was talking about you, Mr. Centineo?"

"You?"

I laugh. "Though he does get quiet a few extra credit points for being my knight in shining armor, so I guess he's relationship material."

He smiles at me and squeezes my hand and I smile at him.

We start eating our dinner and talk here and there.

"Did you wanna try some of my chicken parmigiana since it your favorite thing here?"

"Second favorite," I joke.

"Second favorite thing," he says and rolls his eyes.

"Sure."

Noah cuts a piece for me and holds the fork up to my lips and I take the fork in my mouth, moaning softly around it. He pulls the fork out and looks at me.

"So delicious," I say after I'm done chewing. "Wanna try some of mine?"

"Sure."

I get some pasta and chicken on my fork and hold it up to his lips, he opens them and I slide the fork in. He closes his lips around the fork and moans softly. I slide the fork out and he starts chewing.

"I can see why you always get that. Delicious."

"I'm ready whenever you are, Noah."

He nods and takes another bite of food. "Ready."

He scoots out of the booth and gets out of the booth. I scoot over and he holds his hand out for me and take it, standing up. He links our fingers and we walk out of the building.

He unlocks the car, opens the door, and I get in and he shuts the door. He goes over to his side and gets in, we buckle up and he backs up, and heads to the street.

"Are we going anywhere else?" I ask.

"Um I kinda have to go to Walgreen's for something, is that okay?"

"Yeah, am I allowed to come in?"

"Yeah, I don't care."

He drives the Walgreen's down the street from the hotel. He parks near the doors and we get out, going inside. Noah goes one way and I go the other.

I go over to the fridge section and grab a orange soda and go to look for some candy. I find the candy section and grab a bag of Reese's. I decide to go find Noah.

I start walking down the middle of the store and looking down both aisle of the store at the same time. I check almost every aisle and finally find him by the chapsticks.

"You had to come here to buy chapstick?"

He looks up at me and smiles, "Gotta protect my lips."

"You're a dork, you know that?"

"Yup. And what do you have?"

I hold the orange soda and Reese's bag for him to see and he laughs.

"Typical."

"Yup. Now what flavor did you get?"

"Strawberry."

"I like strawberries."

"I'm glad. Ready to go?"

"Yup."

We head to the front of the store and Noah lets me go first, I purchase my stuff and wait for him.

He places the chapstick on the counter and looks at me, "Will you go grab me a Fuji water, I don't care what size."

"Yeah." I walk towards the fridge section and grab him one and walk back.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks."

I go back to where I was standing and he finishes, he walks over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. We walk out to the car and get in, heading to the hotel.

**A/N I suck at updating now. If anyone has a tumblr, my url is noahcentinahoe.tumblr.com** **(I only post Noah)** **and if anyone has an insta mine is noahsfreckles** **(only posts Noah again)** **feel free to follow me or whatever. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

We get to the hotel, Noah parks the car around his normal spot and turns off the car.

"Did you um wanna sneak in or go through the front?" Noah asks.

"I'm not ashamed to be seen, not that I was last time I was just hung over and didn't wanna deal with anyone seeing me."

"Okay." He unbuckles and gets out, grabbing his Walgreens bag and head to my side to open the door and help me out. "Don't forget your stuff."

I turn around and grab my Walgreens bag, bag, and purse.

"Did you want me to carry something?"

"Um, yeah." I hand him my bag and smile.

He puts it on his back and links our fingers together and we head inside. We walk by the front desk and to the elevator. He presses the up button and we wait. The elevator doors open, we get on and head up to his room. Once we arrive, he unlocks the door and lets me inside.

"It's a little weird being in here and not working."

He laughs a little. "Was it weird waking up here the other morning?"

"Very. I didn't know what happened or how I got here, I kinda freaked out when I saw you in bed with me, I kinda checked to see what we were wearing under the blanket."

"Totally expected. Did you wanna hang out for a while before we go to the hot tub or go down now?"

"We can hang here for a little." I go over to the chair and sit. "Can I have my bag?"

"Oh yeah," Noah walls over to me and hands me my bag. "Hey, why do you have a bag from Walgreens and all you bought was water and chapstick?"

"That's not all I bought."

"Oh."

He sits the bag down and pulls out the water and chapstick, then pulls out package of Twizzler pull n peels.

I just start laughing. "Typical."

"Yup," he says and smiles. "Did you want me to put your soda in the fridge?"

"Yes please." I get it out of my bag and hand it to him. "Thanks. We can head down the hot tub now if you want."

"Okay, you change in the bathroom, I'm gonna change out here."

I grab my bag when I get up and go into the bathroom. I pull out my bikini and start stripping my clothes. I pull out Noah's long shirt and slip it on and his slides.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come out?"

"Yeah."

I open the door and see him sitting in the chair in his swim shorts and a t shirt, smirking.

"I'm not dancing around the bed, so get that out of your head."

He pouts, "ask me again later." I say and wink at him before walking towards the door. "Coming?"

He jumps up from the chair and walks over to me. I open the door and I walk through and Noah follows me behind me. I walk towards the elevator closes to us and hit the down button.

"This feels like deja vu."

"Huh?"

"The same outfit as last time you came over."

"Oh."

The elevator doors open and we get on. He hits the first floor button and stands back against the wall. I do the same and my hand is by his and I link pinkies with him. I can see him smirk out of the corner of my eye. The doors open and we walk out, pinkies still linked.

We walk down to the pool room, he unlocks the door with his key, he opens the door and I walk inside. There's a couple people in the pool but no one is in the hot tub.

He places the room key on a table near the hot tub. I slide off my slides and look at Noah. 

"What?"

"You first," I say.

He rolls his eyes and takes off his shirt, and I try hard not to check him out or lick my lips. He walks down the mini stairs and sits against the wall and looks at me.

I grab the pony tail holder from my wrist and quickly pull my hair up in a messy bun. I look over to see the couple of people leaving the pool and head out the doors. I look at Noah and he smirks.

I pull up Noah's shirt and fix my bottoms and start walking down the mini stairs. I sit across from him and he looks at the spot next to him then back at me.

I laugh a little, "use your words, Noah."

"Sit next to me?"

I giggle and stand back up, walking over to him, and sitting down next to him. I can see his hand moving in the water to be next to mine and I try not to smirk when he links our pinkies.

"So..." Noah says.

"So..." I mock back.

"Tree."

"Noah."

"Wanna play a game?"

"Depends on the game."

"Twenty questions."

"Was that your first question?"

"Was that yours?"

"Was that yours?" I mock back.

"Tree."

"Noah. We can do this all night," I giggle.

"What's one thing you learned about yourself from your relationships?"

"Whoa hitting it hard with the first one. From the one I just had um probably that if life gets too busy you need to take a step back and look at the whole picture. And from my first one, I need to listen my heart and not what someone else has to say."

"Care to elaborate?"

"My first one was the senior year of high school and I believe what my boyfriend at the time was telling me even though I knew it was wrong. Like he would tell me things like he was home all night when I know he was at a party and he wasn't drinking when in reality he was drunk most of our relationship, I got tired of the lies so I dumped him, he didn't care so that was fun. Has someone ever used you for your fame?"

"Yeah, when I was on my second season of The Fosters, I was talking to this girl and she would always ask me about my management company and how I got signed to them when she was going behind my back to try to signed by them. If she would have just asked I would have helped but she was just using me to get into the company, which she never got signed to because of me."

"What did you do?"

"I told them what she was doing and they would never return her calls."

"Nice, I think."

"When did you get your first kiss?"

"I was five and we have it on film," I say and giggle.

"You gotta give me more than that, Tree."

"It was in a music program at school and we were paired up to do a song and after the song my partner kissed me, randomly and my mom," I look down and bite my lip, "she um was filming and caught it."

"Are you okay?"

I don't respond so he moves his arm around my waist and pulls me closer, "can I know about her?"

I nod. "Um she died three years ago, in a car accident. Someone was drunk and they crossed the middle line and hit her side of the car going about 60. We were told she didn't suffer but what makes it so hard is that she on her way to one of my dance performance. I um danced that night and as soon as I came off stage I was told by my dad. I knew something was wrong cause she wasn't there and she was always there no matter what. So that's when I stopped taking classes for dance. I almost failed the entire semester but Britt, Justin, Zack, and a few other friends helped me out."

"I'm sorry," Noah says and holds me closer and rubs my back.

"I just wish she got to see me dance one last time." 

"I bet she did and she was so proud of you."

"Thanks. Sorry for ruining the game." I look up at him.

"You didn't ruin anything. Do you still wanna play?"

"It's my question, mister." I move away from him so I can properly look at him.

"Oh feisty."

"Do you have any pets?"

"I personally don't but Tay has two cats, Vesuvius, or Suvi for short and Oscar." Noah says.

"Aww I'm a cat person, I mean dogs are awesome don't get me wrong but I'm more a cat person."

"Me too, I was a dog person until Oscar and Suvi."

"How long have you worked here?"

"It will be two years next month."

What's your best friend's name?"

"Kyle. Kyle McCarthy. He reminds me of Britt a lot."

"How so?"

"Just how they both are tough on people. They don't take shit from anyone and they both funny."

"I see."

"When was your first real kiss?"

"I was fifteen I was at a sleep over and my friend, Chrissy's old brother kissed me during a game of spin the bottle."

"How old was the older brother?" Noah looks at me and narrows his eyes at me.

I giggle. "Just a year."

"Did anything come from it?"

"Nope, just a kiss. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Tree."

I turn to face him causing him to turn towards you so you're facing each other.

"Um," I bite my lip and look at my lap.

"Why are you nervous, Tree?"

"Cause."

He moves his hand to my chin and gently raise it up so I'm looking at him again. "Cause why?"

"Um, why haven't we kissed?" I bite my lip and look at him.

He chuckles a little, "because I didn't wanna rush us, I'm dying to kiss you but I wasn't sure if you wanted me to, honestly."

"Why wouldn't I want you to?"

He shrugs his shoulder and looks at my eyes then to my lips then to my eyes.

"Kiss me," I whisper.

He smirks and moves his thumb to my cheek and gently rubs it. "Yes ma'am." He leans forward connecting our lips softly.

I softly moan and move closer to him. He moves his other hand to my thigh. He removes his hand from my cheek.

I deepen the kiss and move to straddle his lap surprising us both. He moves one his hands to my lower back and pulls closer. I move one of my hands to the back of his neck.

I pull away for a second and look at him causing him to smirk, I lean back into kiss him again. He moans softly, I slide my tongue over his bottom lip, silencing asking for entrance. He smirks in the kiss and opens his lips. I slide my tongue in and explore before he begin to explore.

I shift slightly on his lap causing him to moan. I smirk in the kiss and move again. He begins kissing down to my neck, "don't tease," he says and softly bites my neck.

I moan and grind a little causing him to moan too. He kisses his way back to my lips. I kiss him back I move my other hand to his neck, wrapping arms around his neck.

I pull back from the kiss and press my forehead against his trying to catch my breathe, "fuck."

"I should of done that weeks ago." He says and smirk.

I giggle and bite my lip. 

"Did you enjoy it as much as I did?" Noah asks and smirk.

"It was alright," I say, leaning back and look at him.

"Oh okay." He says frowns a little and looks down a little.

"Noah?"

"Yeah." He says but doesn't look up.

"Noah Gregory."

He peaks up at me.

"Noah," I say and nudge my nose with his. "If I thought it was only alright, I wouldn't be still sitting on you and," I look down at our bodies and smirk.

"Sorry," He says softly.

I shake my head at him and kiss his lips softly again. "Don't be."

"Wait how do you know my middle name?"

"Um," I avoid eye contact with him, "I kinda googled you."

"Kinda?"

"Okay I googled you one night after Britt went to bed."

"That's sounds naughty."

I hit his chest, "Noah!"

"Mmm yeah yell my name."

I gasp then say, "You're a perv."

"You know you love it."

I roll my eyes and laugh.

He moves his hands his hands to my hips. "Wanna take this upstairs?

I nod. I get off his lap and fix my bottoms, and starts to walk up the mini stairs when he whistles at me, I turn and look at him, he licks his lips and I roll my eyes. I continue to get out and grab a towel from the table. I wrap it around myself and watch him get out. I hand him a towel and he wraps it around himself and stands in front of me.

"Tree," he says and I look up at him. He leans down slightly and kisses my lips. I wrap my arms around his waist.

He pulls away and grabs the key to the room and our shirts, he links fingers with me and we head up to his room.

 


	14. Chapter 14

We arrive back Noah's rooms couple minutes later, he unlocks the door and we walk in.

I take my shirt from him and goes in the bathroom. I change out of my suit and slip on some cheekies and my bralette. I pull on Noah's shirt and take my hair down and look at myself in the mirror. I bite my lip and smirk.

"Noah?"

I don't get a response so I say his name again. Still no response. I open the door a little.

"Noah?" Still nothing. I open the door all the way and walk out. I look over at the chair and laugh. He's sitting in a bathrobe and has his phone out.

"Why weren't you answering me?"

I moves his thumb over his phone and 'Beautiful' starts playing and I laugh.

"May I have this dance?"

I shake my head at him and walk over to him. I hold my hand out, helping him out of the chair. We move to the middle of the room and he pulls me close. I wrap my arms around his waist as we dance.

"Why are you wearing a robe?"

He laughs and says, "unrobe me and find out."

I move back a little and untie the robe belt, I let it fall and I open the robe to find him in a pair of sweats and some Calvin Klein boxer briefs and that's all. I look up at him confused.

"Am I missing something?" I ask.

He looks down and groans. "Hold on." He pulls away from me and goes over to the table where his Walgreens bag is, "close your eyes."

I do as asked and I hear him waking back toward me. "Okay open."

I open my eyes and laugh, he has a rose tucked in the waist band of his sweats.

"You are a dork." I slowly pull it out so I don't cut him. I smell it and look up at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I move to sit it on the table and come back over to his wrapping my arms around his waist inside the robe and start slow dancing with him. "Do you have anything else in your Mary Popping's bag?"

He laughs, "the world may never know."

"I'm not talking about tootsie roll suckers."

He just laughs more and I look up at him. "I like when you laugh."

He looks down at me, "I like when you make me laugh." He softly kisses my forehead.

"Noah?"

"Yes?"

"May I have a kiss?"

He smirks and kisses me softly.

"Thank you." I says and snuggle closer to his chest.

"What's your favorite thing about me?" He asks.

"Just one thing?"

"Or more."

"I would have to say you're very cuddly, your eyes, your laugh, your smile, your scar, and your tummy."

"My tummy?"

I giggle a little, "Yes, I like that its tone and you have just the right amount of hair on it." I giggle again.

"Uh huh."

"What's your favorite things about me?"

"Your eyes, smile, your personality, your feistiness, and your lips."

"Oh my lips. Why is that?"

"I love kissing them." He leans down again and kisses me, I kiss back and he moves his hands to my waist. I move forward causing him to take a step back so I do it again and again till he bumps into the bed.

I pull off the robe and he sits down on the bed. I move between his legs and kiss him. He moves his hands around my waist and I smirk in the kiss.

I pull away just a little and whisper, "move to the headboard."

He looks at me and moves back on the bed so he's sitting up against the headboard. I walk over to his phone and switch the song to 'Live A Little' by FOOL and start dancing to it. I swing my hips to the beat and rub my hands over my body and look at Noah smirking.

About half through the song he motions for me to come to him with his finger and I shake my head no and continue to dance. He groans and I try to not laugh. I turn around so my back is to him and start shaking my hips at him.

I look back at him and smirk. He glares at me. I continue dancing when I feel him press against me. I smirk and move my arm around his neck and press against him.

He moves his hand across my waist, he moves my hair off my shoulder and kisses my neck. "You're such a tease when you dance," he says and I press back against him.

"Who me?"

"Yes, you." He kisses my neck again and I moan softly when he bites softly on the spot he did in the hot tub.

"Noah." I moan softly. "We fuck need to."

"What baby?" He bites my neck again causing me to go weak in the knees. I stay up and turn around and look at him.

"I can't think straight when you do that."

He just smirks and bends down to kiss me when I put a hand over my lips. He stops and narrows his eyes. "Not fair."

I pull my hand away and look up at him, "I need to tell you something before anything else happens."

"Is it bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Okay."

I bite my lip and look up at him. "I um don't to go too far tonight. I want it to be special. You know if we were to go there."

He looks at me and nods. "I don't either honestly. I did buy something else tonight, just you know in case things went too far and we did have sex."

"You bought condoms?"

He nods and laughs. "When you went to get my water I got them. I just wanted to be prepared in case something did happen."

"Noah."

"Is that a bad Noah or a good Noah?"

I giggle and roll my eyes. "You're cute."

He blushes a little.

"Can we go to the bed now?"

He nods, grabbing his phone from the table, turning off the music then pulls me over to the bed with him. I get on the bed and look at him when he goes over to the other side and gets on the bed. I sit on my knees and look at him.

"What?"

"Headboard," I simply say and he wiggles his eye brows at me.

He moves so he's sitting against the headboard and looks at me. I smirk and straddle his thighs.

"The stop word is ketchup."

"Ketchup?" He laughs.

"What would you rather have?"

"Stop is good."

I roll my eyes and say, "stop." He pouts and I smirk, "Go."

He pulls me closer so I'm sitting on his lap. "So my kisses make you not be able to think?"

I nod.

"So what happened when I do this?" He leans forward and kisses my neck softly.

"Nothing."

He starts kissing my neck again and then bites softly on the spot and I moan. "Biting is better," he says and I shake my head at him.

I move my hands to his and place them on my hips, he looks at me confused and I start grinding on his lap.

"Fuck Tree."

I stop and look at him innocently, "two can play that game."

"God you're so sexy," he says then kisses me. I grind a little on his lap and he moans against my lips. He moves his hands to my butt under my shirt, causing me to moan. He pulls me closer and kiss me harder.

I move my hands to his neck and play with his baby hairs. I grind against him a little when he pulls back and looks at me.

"As much as I'm going to hate myself for this but..." he starts to say as I start grinding more and harder. "Shit Teresa. S shit s s stop."

I stop grinding. I bite my lip and look at him, "Sorry."

He kisses me softly and removes his hands from my butt and places them on my thighs. He pulls away and looks at me. "What am I going to do with you?"

I shrug and bite my lip.

He laughs at me. "You are a very evil Tree."

"Evil Tree," I giggle.

"Yes an evil Tree, as much as I'm going to hate myself for saying this too, needs to get off my lap."

I frown at him.

"Only because I don't trust myself right now."

I nod, I kiss his lips and get off his lap, sitting down next to him. "Can we cuddle?"

"Of course."

I lay down on my side, I look back at him. He lays down behind me and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me close but not too close. He kisses my neck and says "goodnight Tree."

"Night Noah."


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up in the morning to a blaring noise that won't stop, I look over at Noah still sleeping and he doesn't seem to hear it. I look behind him and see his phone ringing. I carefully lean over him to grab it.

**K Mccart is wanting to FaceTime with you.**  
Accept /  **decline**

I bite my lip and decline it, then the notifications come up.

Five missed FaceTime calls from K McCart.

I jump when his phone starts ringing again and I hit accept. I move the phone so it's on the ceiling.

"About time you answer!" Kyle says and I look at the screen. "Where are you bro? Noah? Is that girl still there? Hello?"

I bite my lip. "Hi," I softly say.

"Did I call the wrong number?"

"No."

"Who's number did I call?"

I flip the camera so it's on Noah's sleeping face.

"Oh shit. Is this Tree?"

"It's Teresa."

"Wait what?"

"I only let my friends call me Tree."

"Oh sorry, Teresa. I'm Kyle. Noah's best friend."

"I um know."

"Oh he talks about me awww."

I roll my eyes and get out of bed.

"Whoa, where we going?"

I walk into the bathroom, I sit the phone on the counter and fix my hair, and pick up the phone flipping it so it shows me. "Hi."

"Why hello," he smiles at me and I roll my eyes.

"Not to be rude but why have you called six times?"

"I was trying to wake Noah but I woke you up instead, sorry."

"It's okay. Did you want me to wake him?"

"If you want but I have to warn you, he's not a morning person."

I walk back into the room and climb on the bed. "Brb." I mute the mic and lay the phone on the end of the so he can't see or hear what I'm doing.

I lay down in front of Noah and nudge my nose with his and whisper his name.

No response.

I kiss his lips softly.

Nothing.

I run my hands down his chest as I kiss him softly.

"Noah."

I start kissing his again. I move my hand to his face and rub my thumbs over his cheek and kiss him again, "Noah." I lean back and kiss him again and I feel his lips starting to kiss me back, I smirk in the kiss. He moves one of his hands to my waist and pulls me closer as we kiss.

I put a hand on his chest and pull away slightly, "Kyle is on FaceTime for you."

He groans and kisses me again causing me to giggle in the kiss.

"More kissing, less Kyle."

I kiss him again and reach down for the phone covering the camera with my hand.

"Noah, stop kissing Teresa and come to the phone," Kyle says and I giggle against his lips and Noah groans again.

I pull away and look at Noah. "Morning."

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me, "can I be woken up like that everyday?"

"If you're lucky, but you gotta talk to Kyle now."

He groans and I giggle. I hold the phone out to Noah and he shakes his head, so I hold the phone up, unmuting and say, "Noah can't come to the phone right now."

"Noah!" Kyle yells. "Your girlfriend is mean."

I gasp and look at Noah. "Your best friend is mean."

Kyle mocks me and I giggle.

"Just flip the camera, babe."

I do as asked and Noah is on the screen.

"What in the heck do you want?" Noah says and falls against the pillows.

"Nothing."

Noah groans and I giggle. "Hang up Tree and give me more kisses."

"Don't you dare hang up on me Teresa. I can tell you things Noah said about you."

"Don't you dare Cart," Noah says and looks at me.

I bite my lip and flip the camera so it's on me. "I like secrets," I flip the camera back to Noah, "but I also like kisses."

"Mine are worth more, Teresa," Kyle says.

"Mine are," Noah licks his lips.

"Bye Kyle." I hang up the phone and toss it on the bed and Noah cheers. I lay down beside him and he says, "you know he's just going to call back."

"I know but kisses please."

He smirks and kisses me softly when the phone starts ringing. He pulls me closer and deepens the kiss. I slide my tongue over his bottom lip and he opens his mouth and we explore each other's mouth as the phone keeps ringing.

On the fifth call Noah groans and pulls away. "Sorry." He quickly kisses me again and leans up to grab his phone.

"What do you want Kyle?"

"To tell you that I miss you and your girlfriend is mean."

Noah lays back down and he moves the phone so we're both in the frame.

"Hi Kyle," I say.

"Hi Teresa. You're mean."

I giggle. "I know."

Noah chuckles.

"I'm gonna go take a shower so you two can talk," I say and kiss his lips softly.

"Okay."

"Bye Teresa," Kyle says and blows a kiss at the screen.

"Don't blow kisses at my girl," Noah says and glares at the screen.

I giggle and scoot away from him and get off the bed. When I get to the doorframe, I turn towards Noah, "Noah?"

He looks towards me and I flash my underwear at him and walk in the bathroom, giggling.

"Kyle was right, you're mean," Noah yells as I close the door.

I strip off his shirt, my cheekies, and my bralette and get in the shower. I take a quick shower and get out grabbing a towel, wrapping it around myself and open the door. I see Noah still laying in bed talking to Kyle but watching me.

I walk over to my bag and grab it, walking back into the bathroom. I pull out my cheekies, bralette, and a oversized sweatshirt from home. I grab my dirty clothes and stuff them in my bag. 

I start brushing my hair when I hear Noah talking about me.

"Cart, I don't wanna come home in two weeks," Noah says.

"I don't blame you but you gotta, you have filming for Good Trouble."

"I know. Ugh I hate this."

"Is she really worth it?"

"Yes! Don't you dare ask me that. Of course she is."

I start blushing.

"Sorry bro," Kyle says. "You can always visit each other."

"I know but it's going to be harder each time."

"For what it's worth you did good. She seems worth it from everything you've told me and I can tell just from how she interacted with me, she's a keeper."

"Thanks man."

I finish brushing my hair, I walk over to the door and open it, standing in the door frame looking at Noah.

He looks over at me and smirks.

"Hi," I say and smirks.

"Come here."

I move away from the door frame, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Noah against the headboard. He moves the camera to show me and I roll my eyes.

"I did really good," Noah says and smirks.

"Noah!" I push the phone away from me. "Go shower,  you smell."

Kyle starts laughing.

"I smell like you, so if I smell what does that mean?" He says and puts the camera back on me.

"You smell like the old me, not the fresh cleaned me and the old me smelled like you, so ew." 

"She is savage," Kyle says through his laughing.

"I'll keep Kyle company. Go shower, stinky."

"You're lucky, you're cute," Noah says and kisses my cheek and hands me the phone.

"Hello Kyle."

"Hello Teresa. How was your shower?"

"Refreshing."

"Is Noah still sitting there?" Kyle asks.

I move the phone towards Noah sitting next to me and I laugh.

"I'm still waiting for my kiss, Teresa," he says and pouts at the camera. I turn the phone back to me and I roll my eyes. I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Now I can shower," Noah says and gets off the bed, walking to the bathroom. He stands in the door frame, "Tree." I look over at him and he strips off his sweats and I start laughing as he closes the door.

"So gimme the tea," I say to Kyle.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything duh."

"Okay lemme think."

I patiently wait for Kyle to start talking.

"So the very first time he saw you at Nicko's."

"Marko's."

"Yeah Marko's, he wouldn't stop talking about you."

"Wha was he saying?"

"He said that you were a great dancer and your body was amazing."

I start to blush a little.

"And when you crashed into him, he said you were so nice and apologized a lot even though it was his fault.  And then he told me about your comment and conversation afterwards in the hallway."

"He heard that?"

"Yup."

"Ugh kill me."

"He was so nervous when the front desk guy invited him out to the club."

"What? Why?"

"He wanted to get to know you so bad after the texting conversation you had. He likes girls who aren't afraid to be themselves around him. He was afraid that once you got to know him you wouldn't like him."

"Oh, I saw him at Marko's and I was afraid to talk to him, so I started drinking more. Drunk Tree is braver than sober Tree."

"And then he told me what happened to you and how he took care of you the night. And how he really got to know the real Tree, I mean Teresa. Sorry."

"It's okay, Kyle."

"He was so afraid of you being hurt. He said he wanted to kill that guy for even touching you."

"I'm so glad he was there that night."

"I think that's when I knew how much he liked you. He doesn't just date anyone and everyone he likes. He gets to know someone before anything happens so you're special to him.

I bite my lip and blush a little.

"I knew I was going to lose him when he said you invited him to come over and hang out with you and your friends.

"What do you mean lose him?"

"Like you would be his number one and I would be his number two," he jokes.

"I'll share the number one spot of you want. I don't  mind."

"Aww. Thanks Teresa."

"Tree."

"What?"

"You can call me Tree."

"Wait why?"

"Cause if I'm going to be in Noah's life how ever long that is, we gotta be friends. I don't want to dislike Noah's best friend."

"Thanks Tree."

The door to the bathroom opens and I see Noah with only a towel wrapped around his waist, he walks out and go to the closet to get some clothes. I bite my lip and watch him grab some clothes and walks back to the bathroom closing the door.

"He pulled a you didn't he?"

"What?"

"He said you walked out of the bathroom to grab some clothes and walked back in the bathroom."

"That little ass."

Kyle laughs.

"What else has he told you?"

"Your dancing while making the bed, how he loves seeing you smile or laugh, how much he likes being around you, and how much he cares about you. His feeling are legit, Tree. When he likes someone he puts everything he has into it."

I blush, "I can tell that by just the way he treats me."

"So how did he ask you to be his girlfriend, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Um he hasn't."

The door opens and I look over to see Noah in some sweats with his Calvin Klein boxer brief waist band sticking out and a white t shirt in which he fixes to cover up the boxer briefs.

"Hi," I say and smile.

"Are you still talking to Kyle?" He asks as he walks over to his side of the bed.

"Yeah. He's giving me all the juicy details."

He groans as he gets on the bed and sits next to me.

"Hey we're gonna go, I need to talk to Tree about something."

"Call me later Cent. Bye Tree."

"Bye Kyle," I say and Noah hangs up the call and takes it away from me.

"What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Well I've been doing a lot of thinking and I know I'm leaving soon." I pout. "Hey no pouting and I know it's going to be hard for us both but I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

 


	16. Chapter 16

I look at Noah and bite my lip.

"Yes Noah. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," I say and smile.

"Took you long enough."

"I took like ten seconds to think."

"Nine seconds too long for me."

"Shut up and kiss your  **girlfriend**."

"Yes ma'am." He turns and kisses my lips softly. He pulls me closer and I just straddle his thighs.

I deepen the kiss and move my hands to his neck.

He moves his hands to my hips and smirks in the kiss. He pulls away from me a little, "do you own pants?"

I giggle. "I have some if you want me to put them on now."

"No no, I was just curious."

"Mmhmm, as much as I love this situation, can we go out today?"

"Sure. Anywhere in particular?"

I shake my head no.

"Can we make out some more first?"

I pretend to think and smirk at him before I lean back into kiss him more.

We make out for another twenty minutes, I try not to get him too excited but he couldn't control himself. His hands are all over my butt. He currently kissing and biting on my neck.

"Noah?"

"Hmm."

"Stop please."

He pulls away and looks at me, "sorry."

"It's okay I can understand since I'm so sexy and evil."

He laughs and rolls his eyes.

"I'm gonna go put pants on."

"Do you have to?"

"Do you want other guys checking out your girlfriend's cheekies?"

"Go change now, missy."

I giggle and get off his lap, I walk over to the bathroom and go to my bag, pulling out my black leggings and slipping them on not caring if the door is open or not.

I fix my hair a little and toss it in a messy ponytail. "Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my purse?"

"Umm," I see him walk by the bathroom and start looking for it. "Found it." He walks over to the bathroom and hands it to me as he walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and softly kissing my neck.

"Where was it?"

"In our chair. Do you think I can buy that chair from the hotel? It has so many good memories."

"I'm not sure you can but you can get one like it and we can make more memories in the new one. And plus you would have to have it shipped to LA and it might cost more to do that then just buying a new one."

"True."

I turn around in his arms. "Is there anywhere you wanna go?"

"Not really. We can just see where today takes us."

"I'm game. Are you ready?"

"Sure."

He moves away from me, he grabs his phone, car keys, key to the room and wallet from the room. I grab my phone.

"Should I bring my stuff to the car?"

"You're not leaving anytime soon."

"Oh okay," I blush a little.

He holds his hand out for me and I link our hands together and head out the door, not caring who sees us today.

We head downstairs in the elevator and head out to his car, we walk by the front desk and Justin is working. I smile and wave and he waves back.

Once outside Noah holds the car door open for me and shuts it when I'm inside. He moves to his side and gets in, starting the car.

"Can we get food?"

"Muffins?"

I giggle a little. "And orange juice."

"Sure."

I pull out my phone and see a couple notifications from Britt.

Britt: are you alive?  
Britt: I want details  
Britt: I'm lonely. You're gone and Justin is at work 🙁🙁

Tree: hi I'm alive. Noah and I are going to get breakfast.

Britt: so what happened?

Tree: 👙💏💋🥰🤰🏼🚿📱😎📱🚿💏

Britt: you went hot tubing then you kissed each other and are in love or made love, you're pregnant, shower, phone, someone cool, another phone then another shower then together?

I start laughing and Noah looks over at me, "what's funny?"

"I sent Britt some emojis explaining to her what happened and she couldn't make sense of it."

"Can I see?"

I hand him my phone and he laughs. "That easy to decipher. We went in the hot tub in which we kissed and you loved it, I did too by the way, so much you got pregnant. Then Kyle called and I talked to him while you showered and then you talked to him while I showered and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Exactly."

We arrive at a local bakery and I look at Noah, "how do you know about this place?"

"Justin told me to get your muffin from here. He said they were your favorite."

I smile and unbuckle my seatbelt, I put my phone in my hoodie pocket and get out of the car.

"Hey, I'm supposed open the door for you," Noah says and gets out of the car.

I stand by the door and hold my hand out for him. He links our fingers together, going in.

"Do you wanna eat here or go somewhere?" Noah asks as I stare at all the muffins.

"Eat here and bring some back to the room?" I look at him and pout.

"We can do whatever you want, babe, just don't get twenty of them."

"Deal I'll get twenty-one of them."

Noah just shakes his head at me.

"Hi welcome to Amy's, how can I help you two today?"

"Hi. Can we have two blueberry muffins and an orange juice and." I look at Noah.

"And two chocolate chip muffins and one blueberry with an orange juice," Noah says.

"For here or to go?"

"Here please," I say.

"That will be $13.62 please."

I start to get my money out when Noah hands her $15. She hands him the change back and he puts in the tip can.

"Thanks," she says and smile before getting us our order.

"Can we get a bag for the ones we don't eat?" Noah asks as she hands us our order.

"Yeah sure." She hands me the bag cause Noah has almost everything else.

"Find is a spot babe," Noah says and I start walking towards a table.

I place our orange juices on the table, I help Noah with all the muffins and we sit down.

"Is blueberry your favorite?"

"Mmhmm," I grab one and start picking it apart.

We continue to eat and have small conversation. Once we finishing eating one each we pack up and leave to our next mystery destination.

We drive around for about an hour until we decide to go to mall. We park near the food court and head inside. Noah walks next to me and hooks his pinky with mine and I smile.

"Where should we go?" I ask Noah and he gets an evil smirk on his face when I see where he's looking, Victoria's Secret.

"No."

"Please."

"Lemme think about it cause we have to walk by here when we leave anyways."

"I'll take that. Let's go to I don't know."

I roll my eyes and head towards Victoria's Secret and I look back at Noah, his eyes go wide and he smirks.

I stop in front the entrance, "rules."

He pouts.

"One; no touching. Two; no touching. Three; no boners."

"Fun sucker."

"Do you wanna boner in public?"

"No, but you're still a fun sucker."

I roll my eyes and walk in the store.

We start looking around separately, I find a few shirts I like, so I grab a basket, putting them inside. I find a few leggings I need, I add them to the basket when I see Noah in the underwear section and I shake my head and walk over to him.

"Medium," I whisper.

He picks up a few different colors.

"I'm not trying on undies FYI."

"You will when we get back to the room."

I shake my head and walk over to the bralettes. I find a couple that I like and add them to the basket. I wander back to Noah and laugh. His basket is full and some underwear is starting to fall out.

"You are not having me try all those on mister."

"I'm just getting options."

I shake my head and walk over towards the bras and pick one out, adding it my basket. I walk over to the sleep section and look at the t shirts. I pick up a couple and put them in my basket. I walk back over to see Noah going through his basket.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Do you want me to model anything?"

"Everything in your basket while I go through mine," he says and smile.

"Come on then." I walk over to the fitting room. Noah comes up behind me with his basket. I go in one of the bigger rooms in the back and we go inside. Noah sits down in the chair and continues to go through his basket.

I pull out the stuff from my basket and look at Noah, "more or less?"

"More to less." He wiggles his eye brows at me and I roll my eyes.

I slip off my leggings and try on the ones I picked out only liking one pair. I slide my legging back on and then pull off my hoodie. I try on the two shirts I picked out, we decide on both of them. I slip the last one off and turn around slipping off my bralette and trying the new one on.

"Noah?"

He looks up from his basket and smirks. "Yes, big yes."

I laugh, turn around taking it off and slipping mine back on. I pull out the t shirt sleepwear and Noah looks at me, "need to be shorter."

I shake my head at him, "not everything I wear is for your eyes. Do you want Justin seeing me in something this short?"

"As long as he knows your mine and I'll kick his ass if he gets any ideas."

"He's with Britt," I say as I pull it off and try on the other one that would barely cover my underwear.

"Now that one you can only wear around me or if you have bottoms on."

I roll my eyes and walk over to him sitting on the chair. "Will you try this one for me?" Noah holds up a black lace cami and shorts set.

I take it from him and strip off the shirt and take off my leggings and slide on the shorts and cami and look at him.

He motions to come over to him. I walk over to him "turn." I turn around and he looks me up and down. "Kiss."

I bend down and kiss his lips softly. I pull back, "anything else?"

He shakes his head no. "I think I got everything figure out. We can get in line if you want."

"Okay," I say as I get back into my clothes. I put everything in getting in my basket and Noah adds his stuff he wants and I laugh. He takes the stuff we don't want and put it in his basket. He places the basket by the go backs and he links our hands together.

We head toward the check out and wait in line. Noah starts looking at the stuff around the check out. I sit the basket on the floor as we wait when I see Noah putting more stuff in the basket.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he says when he drops something else in the basket.

I bend down and look in the basket. "Why do you need this lips gloss? And this phone case, Noah?"

"They're for you."

"I don't need them babe."

"But they're gifts."

"Thank you but no thanks."

"Okay." He takes them from me and then drops some body spray in the basket and I laugh.

"You're insane." I pick up the body spray and it's Love Spell. "You like Love Spell?"

"Yup, I wear it all the time."

"Yeah, I was wondering why you smell like a girl all the time," I joke.

He narrows his eyes at me.

"Next please," the cashier says and we move up, I put my stuff up first, "is that all?" Noah puts his stuff up and she starts scanning it.

"Noah."

"Yes?"

"You're not paying for all of this, I have money."

"My treat."

"Noah."

"Teresa."

"Ugh."

He smiles and swipes his card and she hands the two big bags to me. "Thanks."

He signs his name for the purchase and she hands him the receipt and I start walking away. "Hey let me carry those." I hand them to him and walk away. I walk out of the entrance and wait for him on a bench just outside.

He sits down next to me, "Are you mad at me?"

I shake my head no.

"Then what did I do wrong?"

"I don't wanna be one of  **those** girls Noah."

"What girls?"

"The kind that when they get a boyfriend they expect them to pay for everything. I have my own money."

"I know, I just like buying you things. I promise the next stuff you want you can buy."

"Deal."

We head towards Bath & Body Works, I go in and grab a basket and I grab a couple body sprays while Noah is looking at the candles.

I glance over to some girls whispering and I hear Noah's name. I walk over to him and take the bags from him.

"What are you doing?"

"There's some fans over there. Do you wanna be holding VS bags when you meet them?"

"Good idea." He kisses my cheek and walk over to where they're standing and pretend to look at things when I see one of them approach him. I can't hear what they're saying but they're smiling and laughing.

He comes back a few minutes later, hugging my from behind and he kisses my neck.

"Hello to you too."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Not getting mad or upset that I went to meet fans."

"Why would I get upset?"

He moves in front of me, "one of my old girlfriend hated when fans would come up to us when we were out."

"And that's why she's an ex."

Noah rolls his eyes.

"I'm ready, are you?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna wait by the door cause I'm not getting anything."

"Okay I'll be out once I'm done. Kiss?"

He leans down and kisses me softly.

I walk towards the cashier, I get in line. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around. It's the girls from before. "Hi."

"Hi um are you with Noah?" One of them asks.

"Yeah."

"Your his girl friend or his girlfriend?"

I look at Noah standing by the door and he smiles. "His girlfriend, why?"

"Just wondering cause we saw you kiss."

"Oh."

"Do you have any socials?"

"I have Instagram, I don't have Twitter."

"Can we follow you?"

"Yeah, I don't post much though, it's Teresaxoxo."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They smile and walk away. I move up in the line and check out. I walk towards the door with my bags and smile at Noah.

"What the girls want?"

"They asked me if I was your girlfriend or your girl friend and what my Instagram was."

"You have an Instagram?"

"Who doesn't?"

"I barely post of on it though."

"Oh, remind me to follow you."

"Uh okay."

"Can we drop this stuff off at the car, it's heavy."

I giggle and nod. We head out to the car and drop off our stuff.

"Actually can we go back to the room, I'm kinda tired," I say and look at Noah when he shuts the trunk.

"Of course babe, lets go."

We get back to the hotel and we bring all our stuff up to the room, I strip off my leggings and crawl in bed.

"Noah?" I pat the spot next to me.

"Lemme go to the bathroom then I'll come cuddle," he says as he walks into the bathroom. He washes his hands then crawls on the bed next to me. He pulls me closer and kisses my neck.

"Nap nap, babe."

"Nap nap Noah."


	17. Chapter 17

The next week goes by faster than Noah and I would have liked. We try to spend as much time as we can together. He leaves in five days and we've been trying not to talk about what's going to happen when he goes back to LA and I stay here.

I finish up my board and head to his room. I unlock the door and find him still in bed. I pull off my shoes and work shirt, wearing a bra and tank top underneath. I quietly crawl in bed with him, sliding under the blankets. I cuddle up closer to him and kiss him softly. He automatically reaches out and cuddles me close.

"Hi," he whisper.

"Hi," I reply back.

"Are you skipping work?"

"Nope all done, it was a very easy day."

"Mmkay." He kisses me softly and we cuddle for a while.

"Do you have to film today?" I ask.

"Yeah, around five."

"Okay," I frown.

"We can hang out after if you want?"

"How long do you think you'll be? I got work tomorrow."

"Shouldn't be too long, it's just a couple scenes."

"Come over when you're done?"

"Okay," he kisses me softly then unwraps himself from me and I groan, pouting at him.

"Bathroom."

I nod and lay back on the bed. His phone starts to ring and I grab it. "Kyle's calling!"

"Answer it please."

"Hello?"

"Did I call the wrong number?"

"I don't know did you Kyle?"

"Tree?"

"Hi."

"Where's Cent?"

"Washing his hands in the bathroom."

"Oh okay. What's up?"

"Nothing much just hanging out."

"Did you work today?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah but I'm finished so I came to visit Noah."

"The perks of working at the place your boyfriend is staying at."

"Yeah," I say and look at Noah when he gets on the bed.

"Hey Cart."

"Hey Cent, can I talk to you privately?"

"Anything you have to say you can say in front of Tree."

"If you're sure Cent, it about leaving."

I look at Noah and bite my lip, "I'm gonna go clock out, you two talk."

I get off the bed and look back at Noah, I blow him a kiss, I grab my shirt and put it back on. I leave his room and head downstairs.

I clock out, hand in my board, and grab my stuff from my locker. I head back up to his room and knock.

He answers the door still on the phone. He smiles at me and lets me in. I sit down in our chair as he sits on the end of the bed. "Yeah Kyle. I know it just sucks. Text me later with the info. Yeah bye bro." He hangs up and sits his phone on the bed and looks at me.

"It's bad news isn't it?" I say not wanting to look at him.

"Come here please."

I sit there for a minute then slowly get up, walking over to him and stand between his legs.

"It is bad news. I'm sorry." He says and wraps his arms around my waist.

"When?"

"Two days."

"Is today one of the days?"

"No."

"So Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Filming is over tomorrow for my role and I was staying an extra three days already and Good Trouble moves up filming for me since I'm technically done tomorrow."

"Okay." I say sadly.

"Tree, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Noah, we knew this day was coming it's just sooner than we thought. I don't blame you at all."

"I'm still sorry," he says and pulls me closer and lays his head against my chest. Noah's phone buzzes next to him and he picks it up, looking at the text. "I leave Saturday at three pm."

"Okay."

We don't say anything for a while just holding each other. Noah stomach start growling and I giggle.

"Wanna feed him before he eats us both?" I ask and Noah nods against my chest but neither of us move. His stomach starts growling more and I giggle.

"Shh you're ruining our moment," Noah says to his stomach and I giggle more.

I kiss the top of his head and unwrap my arms from him. "Let's go Noah, the quicker we leave, the quicker he leaves us alone so we can cuddle more."

"Smart." He unwraps himself from me and looks up at me. "Kiss?"

I smile and bend down a little and kiss him lips softly.

"I want pancakes," he says and I laugh.

"iHop?"

He nods a lot and I move away from him so he can get dressed. I walk over to his closet and grab a sweatshirt, taking off my work shirt and put it on. I go sit in our chair and wait for him to get dressed.

He walks over to the chair in a long sleeve black shirt and some sweats.

"Do you own pants?"

"Yeah but I wanna be comfy today."

I get up out of the chair as he grabbing his keys, wallet, and room key. I link our hands once he's ready and we head off to iHop.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

We come back two hours later cause someone ( **me** ) needed Starbucks. We head up to the room and I walk into the room first when I see a guy sitting in the chair. Our chair.

"Noah," I say and stop in my tracks causing him to run into my back.

"Why'd you suddenly stop?"

"Chair."

"Wha... What are you doing here?"

I look between Noah and the mystery person.

"Is this the famous Tree?" He gets up and walks over to me and I look at him confused.

"Kyle?"

He just laughs.

"Cart, why are you here?"

"Cause I know you're not going to leave when you need to so your manager sent me to make sure you do."

I frown thinking of Noah leaving. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I don't lock it in case Noah wants to come in. I sit in the bath tub and try to keep my emotions in check.

"Kyle," I hear Noah say. "As much as this will hurt leaving her I will. You didn't need to come here. And now look what you did."

"Sorry," Kyle says. "I shouldn't have came till Friday, I'm sorry man. I'm down the hall in 1022 if you need me. Tell her I'm sorry."

I hear the door close and a soft knock on the bathroom door a minute later.

"Tree, can I come in?" Noah asks.

"Yeah."

He walks in and comes over to the tub. "Move forward please."

I do as ask and he gets in behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Don't be sorry, I feel the exact same."

"This sucks. First you have to leave, and then we find out you leave earlier and now Kyle is here to make sure you actually leave." My eyes start to water.

"I know babe. This fucking sucks. I wish I could just stay here with you." He holds me closer, I turn to my side and press my legs up against the side of the tub.

A few tears fall and I wipe them away. "I thought h-he was coming to t-take you now."

"I'm staying til Saturday, my manager sent him here to make sure I do leave. He says he's sorry for upsetting you."

I wipe a few more tears away. "Okay. I'm s-sorry too."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For c-crying."

"Tree, there's not reason to be sorry for feeling. We will get through this. I'll visit as much as I can and you are more than welcome to come visit. I'll even buy for a ticket for you if you want me to. We can text, call, and FaceTime each other all the time. I know it's not going to be the same but we will make it work. You're more than worth it."

I sniffle a little and wrap my arms around him. "I think I'm okay now." I look up at him.

"We can stay here as long as you want."

"I want my Starbucks though."

He laughs, "of course you do."

I move away from him and turn towards him as I sit on my knees. "Kiss."

He nods and I bend down and kiss his lips. I get out of the tub and help Noah up.

We go into the room and I look at Noah, "sit in the chair please."

He does as asks and looks at me confused.

"It's contaminated."

He shakes head and I come over with my Starbucks and sit on his lap.

"Is it still contaminated?"

I nod as I take a drink from my straw. I lean over and sit my drink on the table. I look at Noah and put my hands on both sides of his face and kiss him softly. I pull away slowly and whisper, "not anymore."

"Did you wanna you know meet Kyle?"

"Later."

"Cuddles?"

I nod and get off his lap, walking over to the bed when I feel arms around my waist. "Not yet, babe." He starts slowly swaying us and I put my hands on his hands and sway with him. We continue 'dancing' for a few minutes then he slowly moves his hands from around my waist.

"Now we cuddle."

I crawl on the bed and get under the blankets, I look at him as he walks to his side and gets under the blankets with me. He lays on his side and I lay on my side and look at him.

"Should we set an alarm in case we fall asleep?" He asks.

"Yeah don't wanna be late for filming."

"And meeting Kyle."

I frown a little, "set it for three, that will give us enough time."

He nods, grabbing his phone and setting an alarm. He lays the phone down on the table behind him and turns back opening his arms, I roll my eyes but move closer to him.

"If Kyle wouldn't have come would you have left?"

"Maybe, if I'm being completely honest. I know Saturday is going to suck and everyday after that."

"Yeah. B-but we'll be okay."

"Yes we will. I promise you that."

I nod and lay my head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. He wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep.

 


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up to the alarm going off, I carefully reach over Noah and grab the phone. I turn off the alarm, I kiss Noah's lips softly and get up from the bed. I go to the bathroom and when I'm done I see Noah in his closet.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Seeing if you have any clothes left over."

"Why?"

"I know how much you hate those pants, and know you can't meet Kyle in your undies."

I walk over to him and look in the closet, "if we don't find any, I might have some in my locker or car, I can go check real quick."

"Okay."

I quickly leave the room, go to my locker and check, finding some leggings. I rush back upstairs to Noah's room when I see Kyle coming out of his room.

"Kyle," I say making him stop and turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Are you um going somewhere?"

"I was going to get something to drink, why?"

"We were gonna have you come over?"

"Oh, I guess drinking can wait."

"Can you come down in like ten?"

"Yeah."

I unlock Noah's door and see him changing. "Why are you changing?"

"Bored?"

I roll my eyes. "I told Kyle to come down in ten, I saw him in the hall."

"Okay."

I walk into the bathroom and change into my leggings. I  take my hair down and brush it out. "I think I'm wearing the same sweatshirt I met him on via FaceTime."

"Really?"

"Maybe I don't know."

Noah comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, "either way you look better in it than I could ever."

I blush a little. "Thanks."

"But it would look better on my floor," Noah says and move my hair to the side and kisses my neck.

"Noah!"

"Mmm."

"Noah Gregory!"

"Yes Teresa.... I don't know your middle name."

"Marie."

"Mmm Teresa Marie."

I roll my eyes in the mirror before turning around in his arms. "Your best friend is coming down here in less than five minutes, don't you dare get turned on or turn me on when I have to meet him."

Noah laughs. "Are you turned on?"

"No." I blush a little.

He smirks and kisses my lips, "don't lie to me."

"Noah."

"Tree."

"Stop."

He pouts at me.

"One more kiss then stop."

He smirks, connecting our lips and runs his hand down to my hips, he moves one of them to my ass and I bite his lip. He groans and I smirk, then I pull away from him.

"Now be good."

"Yes ma'am."

There's a sudden knock on the door, "I'm gonna throw up," I say and move away from Noah.

Noah goes out of the bathroom and opens the front door. I walk out behind him and smile when I see Kyle. Noah walks over to our chair so Kyle doesn't contaminate it again. I go over and sit on his lap causing Kyle to sit on the small couch.

It's quiet for a few minutes until Noah says something.

"Kyle, this is Teresa or Tree. Tree, this is Kyle or Cart."

I look at Kyle, "hi Kyle. Sorry about earlier. I um just wasn't expecting you."

"It's okay Tree, I shouldn't have came until Friday but I um wanted to get to know you."

"You wanna know me?"

"Of course, you're Noah's girl and I gotta know the girlfriend."

"Did you wanna um," I look at Noah then back at Kyle, "Wanna get some food, when this one has to film at five?"

"Sure," Kyle says.

Noah squeezes my hand and leans his head towards my ear, "Thank you."

I squeeze his hand back.

"So since I know how you two met and everything what should we talk about?" Kyle says.

"How'd you get into my room?" Noah asks.

"I told the front desk girl, that I lost my key and needed a new one," Kyle says.

"What did she look like?" I ask.

"She has brown hair, freckles and glasses, why?"

"She's definitely new," Noah says.

"Did she ask you for your name?"

"Yeah, Noah Centineo."

Noah laughs and I shake my head.

There's a sudden knock on the door and I look at Noah. I get off his lap, I walk over to the door and look through the peephole. Britt.

"It's Britt."

I open the door and let her in.

"Are you ever coming home? I miss you," Britt says and pouts.

"Um, we have a guest," I look back at Kyle then at Britt. "But I was coming home later tonight, Noah has to film at five but I'm going out to dinner with Kyle."

"Kyle?"

"Noah's bes-"

"He's here?"

I move away and gesture to Noah and Kyle.

"Oh shit," she says and I nod.

"Wanna meet him?"

"I uh guess."

We walk over to the boys and I sit on Noah's lap again and she sits on the couch by Kyle.

"Britt, this is Kyle, Noah's best friend. Kyle, this is my best friend, Britt."

"Hi," Britt says.

"Hey," Kyle says.

"Why are you here?" Britt asks as Noah links my hand and squeezes it.

"Uh to get Noah."

"I thought you were leaving on Monday," she looks at Noah.

"I got told earlier that I have to leave Saturday afternoon and my manager told Kyle to come to make sure I leave," Noah says.

"Oh," she says and looks at me. "I'm sorry."

I simply nod and try not to let my emotions show.

"I take back my statement when I first got here, stay as long as you want," Britt says to me.

Noah wraps his arms around me and cuddles me close.

"Well I'm gonna head downstairs to bug Justin once he gets here."

"Who's at the front desk now?" Noah asks Britt.

"Jessie, the new girl, why?"

"She gave my room key out to this one, though he did say I was him."

"Oh," she says and looks at Kyle. "Bad Kyle."

"Sorry," he says.

She just shakes her head at him and gets off the couch. "See you later, babe."

"Bye," I say.

"See ya later, Britt," Noah says.

Britt goes out the door and heads downstairs.

"She was hot," Kyle says.

"Taken bro," Noah says.

"Damn."

"I wouldn't allow it anyways," I say and Kyle looks at me.

"Why?"

"You're the same person. That was her calm."

"She is right, you two are the same person," Noah says.

"And we don't need two sad girls in the same house."

"Why would there be two sad girls in the same house?" Kyle asks.

"Kyle, where do you and Noah live?" I say.

"Cali."

"And where do Britt and I live?"

"Here."

"Noah, he's not getting it. Your best friend isn't smart," I say and look at Noah.

"Cart, long distance relationship."

"Ohhh."

"He's dumb," I tease.

"Noah, she's being mean again," he pouts.

"Stop being dumb then."

"You're both mean," Kyle says and I start giggling.

Noah's phone starts buzzing on the side table, so I get up and get it, I walk back handing it to him.

"I gotta get ready to go," he says and pouts.

"Okay," I say and sit down on the couch by Kyle.

He gets out of the chair and goes in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Where did you wanna eat?" Kyle asks and looks at me.

"I don't care," I say.

"Tree, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just thought we had more time together."

"I know."

Noah comes out of the bathroom and walks over to me. He sits on the edge of the table, "I'll come over as soon as I can."

"Okay."

He leans over and kisses my lips softly. I return the kiss and look at him, and pout.

"If she's not happy when I come over to her apartment I'm kicking your ass," Noah says and looks at Kyle.

"I'm getting my ass kicked tonight."

"Hey," I say and Noah looks at me, "no kicking your best friend's ass. I'll be okay once you come back, I promise."

"Okay. I better go before I'm late and have to stay longer." He kisses me again and gets up, grabbing his stuff and leaves out the door.

"Did you wanna go now or wait?" Kyle asks a few minutes later of us just sitting there.

"We can go." I get out of the chair and grab my purse with my phone and the room key in it.

Kyle gets off the couch and opens the door for us and we head downstairs.

I see Britt talking to Justin and I go over and say hi and Kyle follows me.

"Kyle, this is my other best friend, Justin. Justin, this is Kyle, Noah's best friend."

They exchange hellos.

"Where was Noah going earlier?" Justin asks.

"He had to go film so Kyle and I are going out for dinner."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Is everyth-," Justin starts to say when Britt pulls him away from us.

"Uh," Kyle says.

Britt pulls him in the back office and I look at Kyle, "Wanna go?"

"Sure."

"Bye guys."

Britt and Justin walk out and they say bye.

Kyle and I head out to his car and we get in heading off to find food.

 


	19. Chapter 19

We decide to go to Taco Bell. We go inside and order, Kyle pays and I go sit down with my pink lemonade and Kyle waits for our food.

He comes over a couple minutes later. "Your box, ma'am." He sits the box in front of me and sits down.

"Thanks."

"So tell me something about yourself I don't know from Noah," Kyle says trying to start a conversation.

"Um..." I look down at my box then back at him. "I'm an only child. Noah doesn't even know that."

"And where do your parents live?"

"My dad lives in Florida and my mom um," I look down and bite my lip, a single tear falls from my eye and I wipe it away. "She died three years ago."

"Oh my god I'm sorry, fuck. Noah's going to kill me definitely for making you cry." He moves over to my side of the booth and hugs me. "I'm sorry I asked, Tree."

"I-it's okay, you didn't k-know."

"We don't have to talk about family, I was just trying to get to know you."

"Kyle it's okay." I lay my head on his shoulder.

He moves his food over to my side and he removes his arms from around me and we continue to eat and talk a little.

"Did you want me to take you home or is your car at the hotel?" Kyle asks as we finish eating.

"My car is at the hotel."

"Did you wanna go back now?"

"We can drive around if you want, I kinda don't wanna be alone yet."

"Okay," He says and slides out of the seat and takes our trash and dumps it. He comes back to the table as I'm standing up.

We head out to his car and we get in. "Anywhere in particular?" He asks as he pulls out to the street.

"The liquor store."

"No can do Tree."

"I know," I say and sigh. "I don't actually wanna drink, I just want these feelings to go away."

Kyle pulls into an empty parking lot and turns off the car.

"Are you gonna kill me?"

He laughs and says, "no." He unbuckles and turns towards me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What is scaring you the most about Noah leaving?"

"I um," I bite my lip and unbuckle. "I'm afraid that someone else is going to come along and he's going to forget about lil old Tree."

"He would never forget about you or let anyone come between you two."

"How do you know that for sure, Kyle?"

"Because I see the way he talks about you and how he treats you."

"I'm afraid of losing someone else. I can't lose him." I start sniffling. "I can't Kyle."

"Aww Tree." He moves the center console and pull me over to him, hugging me tight. "You're not going to lose him, if I have anything to say."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Let it out if you have to. Whatever you say will stay here, I promise."

"He means so much to me. He's the first person I've let in since my mom and I just can't. I've only know him a month and I feel like I don't know."

Kyle rubs my back and just listens.

"I'm not in love with him yet but he's got a very special place in my heart already and I-I know it's gonna suck on Saturday but he says we'll make it and I wanna believe him so much. I've," I sniffle, "never felt like this with my other boyfriends."

"He cares so much about you Tree, I've never seen him this interested in someone before. He's so different with you from what I've seen today."

"How so?" I pull back a little and look at him.

"He looks at you like he's completely smitten. He makes sure you're okay with everything before he does anything. He doesn't wanna rush things with you, if he didn't care about you the way he does he would have probably slept with you already. Look how long he waited to kiss you, Tree. If you went special to him he would have ghosted you, but that's Noah at all. Yes he's had like five girlfriends in his life but he never treated them like you, and none of them treats him like you. They were always so jealous of anyone that would talk to him. They hated the famous side of him, minus the one that was using him. And not one of them have said they would share the number one spot with them."

I smile a little.

"I don't mind taking the number two spot when you're his number one, Tree. I know we've only talked like twice but I can tell you're gonna be around a long time."

"Thanks."

"Anything else you're scared of?"

"Saturday."

"Him leaving?"

"Him leaving and never talking to me again." 

"Never going to happen, I promise you that. I'll make him call you all day everyday. I'll even call you if you want someone to talk to you."

"Thanks. Can we go now? I wanna go home."

"Of course," Kyle says and turns back in his seat and we both buckle up. He starts the car and heads back to the hotel.

I get out of the car, I bite my lip, "will you do one more thing for me?"

"Of course, Tree. What is it?"

"Come home with me."

He nods.

I get in my car and I head to my house, with Kyle following me. I park my car in my assigned spot and Kyle parks in the visitor parking. I get out and wait for him to get out of his car and we head upstairs. I unlock our apartment and we walk inside. Britt is still out.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Whatever you wanna do, Tree."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water, if you have it."

I nod, "living room is in there," I point to its general area.

He nods and goes in it while I go to the kitchen and grab us some waters. I come back and find Kyle on the couch flipping though Netflix. I set the waters down on the table and sit down next to him.

"I don't care what we watch," I say.

He nods and clicks on 'Lilo and Stitch'.

I laugh a little and grab the blanket from behind the couch, laying it over my lap.

Half way through the movie I tap Kyle on his shoulder causing him to look at me. "Can I lay down?" He nods and I grab the pillow from the end of the couch and place it near his thigh and lay down. He grabs the blanket and covers me up with it. "Thanks."

"No problem."

We go back to watching the movie. Somewhere around Lilo getting kidnapped by the aliens I fall asleep.

I wake up to talking in the kitchen. I listen to for a minute and realize it's Britt and Kyle.

"She's had a rough day today, so when she asked me to come back with her I couldn't say no."

"It's okay Kyle, no need to explain. I know how she hate to be alone when she's sad."

"How long has she been asleep?"

"Maybe thirty minutes."

"Do you know how much longer Noah is going to be?"

"No but I can check," he says and it goes quiet. "Hey man, yes Tree is fine, I'm just wondering how much longer? Yeah. Okay. See ya. He said about two more hours."

I pout and grab my phone from the table. I see that he texted me while I was asleep.

Noah: missing you 💋

Tree: missing you too 💋

I place my phone back on the table and stretch before getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Hi," I say causing Kyle and Britt to look at me.

"Hi," Britt says and hugs me. "Did we wake you?"

"A little but it's okay."

"Noah should be here in like two hours. They just have one more scene to film," Kyle says and smiles.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a bath. I'm okay Kyle, you can go back to the hotel if you want or hang with Britt, if you want."

"I'll hang with Britt if that's cool with her," he looks at Britt and she nods.

I head upstairs, grabbing a fresh undies, bra, and long t shirt. I head into the bathroom and start the water for my bath, I grab a bath bomb and lay it on the floor by the tub. I go back downstairs to grab my phone and I see Kyle and Britt watching a movie. I grab my phone and head back to the bathroom. I put the bath bomb in and set my phone on the floor. I close the door and strip off my clothes getting in the tub once the bath bomb is done fizzing.

I sit against the back of the tub, I turn on Bazzi on my phone and lay my head back against the little pillow I have. I close my eyes and just listen to the music.

Fifteen minutes later my phone vibrates and I lean up to get it. I smile when I see the notification; Noah.

Noah: bringing over ice cream and cuddles soon.

Tree: ♥️♥️

I decide to get out, I lean up to drain the tub, I get up and wrap a towel around myself and go to my room. I shut the door, drying off and getting dressed. I lay down in my bed and continue to listen to Bazzi.

 


	20. Chapter 20

I guess I fell asleep again cause when I wake up Noah is wrapped around me. I carefully turn around and look at him. I snuggle against his chest and I feel him laugh softly.

"Are you up?" I whisper and he rubs his hand up and down my back.

"Hi," he says softly.

"Hi, how long you been here?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes, why is Kyle here?"

"He's still here?"

"No, but he was when I got here."

"We went out to Taco Bell and then talked in his car about some things and I didn't wanna be alone so I asked him to come back here. We watched Lilo and Stitch until I fell asleep then I woke up and took a bath. I laid down listening to Bazzi and fell asleep again."

"Did you wanna sleep more?"

I shake my head no, I move back a little and look at him, "sleep later, Noah and Tree binge ice cream time."

He laughs and rolls his eyes, "it's in the freezer, I put it there when I saw you were sleeping."

"Hurry back."

Noah laughs and gets off the bed, going to get the ice cream. I grab my phone and see a new text from Noah from when I was sleeping.

Noah: cuddles are coming in five minutes.

Noah comes back with two pints of Ben & Jerry ice cream and spoons. "So I took a guess on what to get you but if you don't like it you can totally have mine," He says as he walks over to the bed.

"Is it chocolate? Cause I'm allergic."

"And that's a lie."

"How?"

"Reese's."

"Dammit."

He laughs at me and hands me Peanut Butter Cup and shows me his Mint Chocolate Cookie.

"My favorite," I take a spoon from him and open mine. I take a scoop and moan around it.

"So are you actually allergic to anything?

I nod and once the scoop is melted in my mouth I say, "you," and smirk.

"No more cuddles and kisses for you then.

I pout at him and whine, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Can't risk it, babe. Don't need you dying on me."

"I'm allergic to ketchup, well certain ketchups."

"Is that why our safe word was ketchup?"

"Safe word?" Britt says as she walks by. "What is this about a safe word?"

"Leave!" I say as I toss a pillow at her in the doorway.

She starts laughing at me and tosses the pillow back at me. "Noah?"

"Yes, Britt?"

"Don't you dare," I say and glare at Britt.

"Was it this safe word you speak of?"

"Oh if she's had too much of me," he says and smirks at me.

"Uh huh. There's more to it than just that but Tree looks like she's going to pounce at any second, I'm gonna go to my room. Try to keep it down." She says, winks at us and walks away.

"I'm going to kill her one day, come see you and you're going to be my alibi."

"Deal."

"Can we play a game?"

"Yeah. Are you an only child?"

"Yup. Pride and joy."

Noah laughs a little.

"What about you?"

"I'm the baby, I have an older sister that I live with member."

"Oh yeah. Do you know where you're moving when you ya know?," I ask as I lean against the headboard with the ice cream sitting between my legs.

"I applied to a couple places while I was here but that was only a few days ago. I'm hoping I can get into something soon. How did you and Britt first meet?"

"Me and Justin got to know each other in English from our junior year of high school then we went to the same college and I was in Bio with Zack which I knew from Justin, and Britt was in the class too. We got paired up for a lab and been friends ever since. We decided to move in with each other when we graduated. How'd you meet Kyle?"

"He slid into my DMs."

"What...?" I giggle.

"He's a co owner of a production company and he invited me out to this event and we hung out during it and best friends afterwards."

"Uh huh. You wanna slid in my DMs, Noah?"

"Mmmhmm." He takes our ice creams and sit them on my night stand. He smirks at me and moves so he's in between my legs. "I wanna do more than slid in your DMs, Tree."

"Oh really," I smirk at him. "What else do you wanna do?"

He smirks, leaning down and kissing my lips, "a little of this." He kisses down to his favorite spot on my neck, then bites it softly causing me to moan, "a little of that."

I wrap my legs around his waist as he presses against me. He starts grinding on me a little causing me to moan again. "D door."

"What baby?"

"Mmm shut the door."

He looks behind him and I unwrap my legs from him, letting him go shut the door, I hear the lock click and he smirks.

He comes back to my bed and assumes the same position we were in. He kisses my lips and I pull him closer by tightening my legs around his waist.

"Mmm Noah." I moan softly as he grinds harder against my undies. I grind back against him.

"Fuck Tree." He bites my neck again and I groan loudly.

"Noah." I moan louder.

"Shh baby, don't want mmm Britt to hear us." He moves his hand under my shirt and pulls it up a little.

I push him up a little and he looks at me. "Take it off."

"Are you sure?"

"Gotta give you something to remember me by." I unwrap my legs from him and sit up a little so he can pull of my t shirt.

He pulls it up and looks at me in the eyes for any hesitation and finds none so he pulls it off. He looks over my body and licks his lips, "god, you're beautiful." 

I blush a little and pull him closer by his shirt. "Take it off."

He quickly takes off his t shirt. "God, you're sexy." I look at him biting my lip.

He leans down and presses against me as I wrap my legs around him again. He starts grinding against me again.

"Fuck Noah," I moan softly.

He smirks and kiss me as he grinds harder against me. I groan loudly against his lips.

'Close," I say as I look up at him.

"I just got harder from that one word."

"Close." I say teasing him.

"Fuck." He wraps his arm around my back and flips us over. He moves against the headboard and motions for me.

I straddle his lap and starts grinding down on his growing member. "God."

"Mmm I like the sound of that."

I roll my eyes and take his hands and puts them on my ass as I grind harder against him.

"Fuck Tree," he moans.

He pulls me closer and I start working my hips into my grind, going harder.

"I'm gonna cummmm if you don't stop."

"Want me to?"

He shakes his head no a lot and I smirk.

"Close."

He groans and moves his hands to my hips and starts grinding against me more.

"Shit Noah." I can feel myself about to cum. "MmmNoah!" I moans as I start cumming.

He smirks and grinds harder against me. I grind harder against him causing him to moan loud.

"Teresa," he moans loudly as he starts cumming.

I lean down and kiss him as he finishes.

"Fuck Tree," he says and pulls me closer in the kiss.

I move my hands to his chest and look down at him. I quickly kiss him and get off his lap. I grab my shirt as I go over to my dresser, I slip it on and pull off my undies. I grab some fresh ones and slip them on.

I look back at Noah and smirk, "bathroom is right here if you need to clean up."

He gets off the bed and walks over to the bathroom and I try not to giggle as he closes the door behind him.

I walk over to the bed and lay down on it waiting for Noah to return. I grab my phone checking the time; 11:58pm. I sit it back down.

I look up when the bathroom door opens and I see Noah walk out, he walks over to the bed and lay down next to me.

"Wanna watch a movie, baby girl?" He grabs the remote from the nightstand.

"Yeah, why the sudden nicknames?"

"Do you not like them?"

"I like them, I was just wondering cause you didn't started really till after we were together. You called me babe, the morning of Kyle waking us up the day you asked me."

"I honestly didn't know how you would feel about them before we were together. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Baby girl, is my favorite so far."

"Baby girl."

I bite my lip and move against his chest with my back. "Pick a movie, babe," I say.

He starts flipping through Netflix and select one, we start watching and the last thing I remember is Noah turning off my lamp and cuddling me closer.

 


	21. Chapter 21

I wake up the next morning with Noah cuddling me. I grab my phone looking at the time; 9:35 am.

"Shit!" I quickly get off the bed and wake up Noah in the process.

"What's going on?" He says and stretches.

"I'm late to work!" I quickly pull off my t shirt and pull on a tank top and search for a work shirt. I pull on some black leggings and grab some socks. I sit on the bed and put my socks on when Noah wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me back on my back.

"Noah," I whine, "I'm late."

"Baby girl," he simply says and I smile.

"You are evil. I should have never told you that."

"I just want kisses and I'll drive you to work if you want."

I look up at him, smiling, "kiss away."

He smirks and kisses me softly. "Morning beautiful," he says and he pulls away.

"Morning." I kiss him softly. "I still need a work shirt," I pout at him.

"I like you like this though," Noah says and lick his lips.

"I'm going to have Kyle's room."

He makes a face and says, "I think you left it in my room."

"Shit."

"Does Britt have any?"

"She should." I get up and walk over to the door, unlocking it when I see a note on the floor.

**Tree.**

**I called in for you, I said you had a family emergency and wouldn't be back till Monday, so you can be with Noah when he leaves :( I used some of your vacation time, I hope that's okay.**

**Xoxo, Britt.**

I walk back over to the bed and smirk at Noah.

"Aren't you gonna check? What's that your holding?"

I hand him the note for him to read and he smirks. "I knew I liked Britt," he says and laughs.

"You're all mine today in this big empty apartment."

"Teresa."

"Yes," I say as I bite my lip climbing on the bed and crawl over to him. He moves against the headboard and looks at me as I straddle his hips.

"Fuck," he says and he puts his hands on my hips. "I hate myself."

"What? Why?"

"Stop."

"Oh," I say and get off his lap. I sit down by him and look at him, "Why?"

"As much as I loved last night, I fuck um don't want to," I bites his bottom lip, "Go there with you yet, like you said you want it to be special and I don't wanna take it too far today and I know I won't be able to control myself. I'm only in my sweats right now and dammit you make hate myself so much right now for saying stop. As much as don't wanna say no, I need to."

"Oh okay."

"Are you upset?"

"No, I totally understand, I'm kinda glad you said something before we started cause I do want it to special and I," I lick my lips, "don't think I would have be able to say no to you after last night." 

"Definitely something to remember you by," he winks at me.

I roll my eyes. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"Cuddle your sexy ass but can we do something first?"

"What?"

He laughs a little, "can we do a load of laundry?"

I laugh, "Yes we can wash your boxer briefs."

I get off the bed and find some clothes I need to wash, I grab my undies from last night and look at Noah as I drop them in the basket.

He gets up off the bed and go in the bathroom, grabbing his underwear from the floor then makes eye contact with me and drop them in the basket.

I walk out of my room, heading downstairs to the laundry room and Noah follows behind me. I dump the clothes in the washer, adding the soap. I close the lid and start the washer when I feel arms around me. I lean back against Noah and smile. He kisses my neck softly.

"Noah." I moan softly as he bites on my neck. I can feel him smirk against my neck. He spins me around so I'm facing him, he kisses me softly when we hear, "Jesus get a room already and try to keep it down this time."

I turn my head towards the voice; Justin. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Emma and I switched shifts"

"Oh," I look up at Noah, whose trying not to laugh. Justin walks away and Noah starts laughing.

"Shut up," I say hitting his chest.

"Glad I said no, cause we all know you can't keep quiet."

"You weren't quiet either, Mr. Centineo."

"Who could be with these things?" He grips my hips.

I swing my hips at him and he laughs.

"Let's get some food, you nympho."

I gasp but then laugh. He links our hands and we walk out to the kitchen finding Justin.

"I wasn't talking about making this your room!" Justin says and we laugh.

"We're getting breakfast, you freak. And how much did you hear last night?" I ask.

"The end," Justin says.

I hide my face in Noah's chest and groan as he laughs. "Did Britt hear?"

"I think she was asleep by then."

"Thank god, I would never hear the end of it," I say.

"What do you want for breakfast, babe?"

"What do I always want?"

"Muffins," Justin and Noah say at the same time.

I laugh a little.

Noah grabs a muffin from the box and grabs an orange juice for me, "here ya go." He kisses my cheek and I go sit down at the table. "Do you have oatmeal?"

"Yeah it's up there," Justin says and points to the spot.

"Thanks," Noah says as he finds it.

He joins me when his oatmeal is ready. "Did you wanna go out at all today?"

"Not really, I wanna spend as much time as I can laying in bed with you," I say.

"Sounds like the perfect day."

We finish eating and I check on the laundry while Noah goes up to my room to find a movie for us to watch. I head upstairs after I switch them to the dryer.

"You know what I realized?" I say as I crawl on the bed next to Noah.

"What?"

"I can't go back to your room, until Monday."

"Oh shit yeah, well unless you sneak in when no one is around."

"Can you just check out and stay here for the rest of your stay?" I look up at him.

"Is that what you want?"

"No cause you'll leave me to go pack up and I'll be sad."

"You can come with silly."

"But what if I get caught?"

"We can go tonight when no one is there in management."

"Okay, cuddles."

He laughs and wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

We spend ninety percent of the day cuddling and watching movies.

We head to the hotel around eight that night. We tell Justin since he's working the night shift to make sure we're safe when we go.

We head up to Noah's room when we see Kyle in the hallway.

"Tree. Is everything okay? Britt said you had a family emergency and wouldn't be here till Monday."

"Hi I'm the family emergency," Noah says and I laugh.

"Wait what?"

"Britt told everyone that so I could spend more time with, this one," I look up at Noah and smile, "before you steal him away."

"Oh, I was so worried about you today."

"You could have texted one of us," I say.

"I didn't wanna bug you in case it was true," Kyle says.

"Makes sense."

"So what are you guys doing now?" Kyle asks.

I look at Noah, "since she can't really be seen here I'm checking out and staying with her til Saturday."

"Oh okay," Kyle says.

"You can stay on our couch if you want," I say to Kyle randomly.

"Uh couch vs whole bed to myself. I think I'll just stay here but thanks for the invite, Tree."

"We better get in the room before someone sees us," Noah says and we say bye to Kyle.

We go into Noah's room and I go directly to our chair and sit down, Noah goes to the closet and pulls out his luggage. He starts tossing stuff on the bed and I laugh.

"What?" He says.

"I hope you never pack my clothes up," I get off the chair and walk over to the bed.

"I'm just trying to get everything out, I'm not packing yet." He says and he moves away from the closet and goes into the bathroom. He starts tossing things out of the bathroom when I see some of my stuff.

"Why are my undies in the bathroom?"

"Cause you can't control yourself when you're around me, duh Tree."

I roll my eyes as I get off the bed and try grab them as Noah grabs them first. "Mine."

"What?"

"These's are mine now. My room, my clothing."

"So washer, my boxer briefs."

"Evil Tree," he says and he walks overs and presses me back on the bed. He hovers over my body and smirks. "You're lucky, I like you. And would love to see you in my boxer briefs."

"And I would love to see you in these," I grab the undies in his hand and giggle.

He smirks and kisses my lips, "Maybe one day you will."

"Counting the days." I smirk and kiss him again.

He pulls away from me and starts packing his bag. "Did you find anything of mine that's yours now?"

"Your work shirt, but you can have that."

I roll my eyes and look around the room, "I'm going to hate coming in this room now."

"Yeah I bet. But if you ever miss me, we always have our chair."

"Can you just take it with you?" I pout.

"We already talked about this babe, I'll buy a new chair and we can make better memories in that one."

"I know."

He shuts his luggage and looks at me, "Do you see anything else?"

I get off the bed, I walk into the bathroom and look around then walk out to the bedroom/living room. I bend down and pick up a sock, "your stinky sock."

He laughs and grabs it from me, stuffing it in his bag.

"I think that's all babe," I say and walk back to him, wrapping my arms around him. "Home now?"

"In a minute, I wanna cuddle."

I move away from him and get in the bed when he walks over to our chair and I shake my head. I get off the bed going over to the chair and sit on his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder, I softly kiss his neck.

"Are you coming to the airport with me?"

"I think, I don't wanna cry but if I stay home I'll cry more."

"I want you to come."

"Do you know when you'll have some free time so we can visit each other?"

"No, but once I know you'll be the first person to know, baby."

"Okay."

We sit there for a while just being in our own little chair bubble. My phone vibrates in my back pocket and Noah groans.

"Sorry." I move to pull it out.

Britt: we're ordering Chinese, do you want anything?

"They're ordering Chinese, want anything?"

"Sweet and sour chicken."

I send Britt our order and she texts back a thumbs up.

"We gotta go in like thirty," I say.

"Set a timer, I'm busy cuddling my baby girl."

I shake my head and set a timer for thirty minutes then toss my phone on the couch. I wrap my arms around Noah and cuddle him close.

 


	22. Chapter 22

I wake up the next morning in bed with Noah. We didn't do much when we came back from him checking out of his room. We ate with Britt and Justin and watched movies.

I can't believe this is my last full day with Noah until who knows when. I'm trying not to let it get to me. It's not goodbye, it's see you later. I never would have thought my life would change as much it has in two months. I'm so happy for the change.

I can feel Noah starting to wake up, I turn around in his arms and start kissing his lips. He wraps around me more and kisses me back.

"Morning," he whispers and continues to kiss me.

I smirk in the kiss and pull away slightly, "Morning." I give him one last kiss and cuddle my face into his neck. I softly kiss him there and he moans softly.

"I'm gonna miss this," he says and I frown. "I felt you frown, Tree."

"Sorry."

"Don't be baby girl. We will make this work, I promise you," he says as he pulls me back so I look at him.

"I know. It's just hurts already."

"I know. I'm sorry for saying anything."

"It's okay Noah, it's our reality now. I knew when I fell for you, I was going to have to say goodbye to you."

"You're not saying goodbye, we're saying see you later."

I smile a little. "See you later."

"Let's worry about tomorrow, tomorrow and make today the best day ever. What do you wanna do?" Noah asks.

"Build a time machine and go back two months and spend everyday with you again." 

"Good idea but something that doesn't require a physics degree."

I giggle a little. "Um can we go for a drive?"

"To where?"

"Wherever the road takes us."

"Sure but."

"But what?"

"We cuddle first and leave around ten."

"Deal." I cuddle closer to Noah and place my head on his shoulder kissing his neck softly. "Did you leave a tip for whoever that cleans your room?"

"What?"

"Did you leave a tip?"

"Oh no, should I have? You mostly cleaned it but if you want a tip I can give you just the tip."

I pull back and look at him, "Noah!" I hit his shoulder.

"I'm joking baby."

"Nympho," I say shaking my head.

"We can stop by later and I'll leave a tip for whoever cleaned my room. Why is it so important to you?"

"We appreciate tips and they motivate us to do good at our jobs and when people don't leave them, it's like an insult to us. We took our time to make sure your stay is nice and we get nothing in return."

"$30?"

"Maybe $10 and give me the $20," I joke.

"I'll just give you the tip."

"Noah!"

He starts laughing and then there's a sudden knock on the door. "Keep it down in there! Not everyone wants to hear your moans!" Britt yells and we start laughing.

I get off the bed and open the door surprising Britt.

"Hello Brittany."

"Whoa hi. Why are you dressed?"

"Noah likes it when I wear clothes."

"No I don't," he yells.

"Ignore him," I say, "we're just talking, no naughty stuff."

Britt narrows her eyes at me and pushes the door open more and looks at Noah on the bed against the headboard in his sweatpants and t shirt. He waves and I giggle. 

"I'm watching you two," Britt says.

"Don't you dare say a word, Cent," I say just as he's about to say something. He pouts and I laugh. "Bye Britt," I push her gently out of the doorway, I close it and lock it.

"Rude!" I hear her yell and I laugh. I walk back over to the bed and Noah is still pouting, "now you may talk."

"I wasn't going to say anything," he says.

"Mmhmm sure." I say as I move to straddle his thighs, "Noah Gregory Centineo not say something sexual, I think the world is going to explode."

He bites his lip and smirks. "The world may not but I might."

"My point exactly," I reply as I roll my eyes.

He smirks and wraps his arms around me pulling me closer to him and on his lap.

"I should have never given you a taste, you were so innocent two days ago."

"Baby, I've always been innocent," Noah says.

"Yeah in public."

"Says the person who kicked her best friend out of her room and is currently sitting on her boyfriend's lap only in a t shirt, bra, and underwear."

"I was innocently sitting on my boyfriend's thighs till he pulled me on his lap, to do naughty things."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I move off his lap and sit on his thighs like I was and look down, "someone is awake."

"He wakes up whenever he wants to."

"He needs to go back to sleep cause we're leaving in ten minutes whether he likes it or not."

Noah groans. 

"Sorry babe. You said ten not me." I move closer to him and kiss his lips softly.

Noah places his hands on my hips and deepens the kiss. I moan softly in the kiss and move closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He moves his hands to under my shirt and I bite his bottom lip in response.

"Teresa," he moans softly and starts kissing down my neck.

I try hard to moan, grind, or move as he kisses down my neck, he starts kissing the spot he always bites and I bite down on my lip. He kisses it softly and then starts to bite it softly.

I give no response so he bites harder and moves his hands around to my butt and squeezes one of my cheeks. He pulls away and looks at me biting my lip. He smirks and goes back to the spot and starts biting and kissing it, I can feel myself getting more and more turned on the longer he bites.

"N Noah."

"Yes?" He says innocently.

"Fuck."

He smirks against my neck and bites me one last time and kisses the spot. He pulls back and looks at me, biting his lip.

"You are an evil bear."

"A bear?"

"You think you're cute and cuddly when you're really scary and evil," I giggle.

"I think I'm cute and cuddly, I know I'm cute and cuddly, Teresa," Noah huffs.

I start laughing.

"You think you're innocent and cute when you're really evil and dangerous," he replies and I keep laughing.

"Tree."

"Noah."

"Teresa."

"Noah Gregory."

"Teresa Marie."

"Noah Gregory Centineo."

"Teresa Marie Centineo."

"What?" I say shocked.

He smirks and kisses my cheek. "I do like the sound of that though," he says. "Breathe Tree. I'm not asking you to marry me, well just yet anyways."

I bite my lip again and then kiss his lips softly before getting off his lap. I go over to the dresser and pull out some clothes. I pull off my night shirt and look back at him, as he watches me.

"Go shower, you smell."

He gasps and puts his hand on his chest. "Rude." He gets off the bed and walks over to me, pressing against my back.

"Take a cold one."

He gasps again and kisses my neck before moving away from me and going in the bathroom. He turns on the shower and I see a white shirt come flying in my room, then his sweats and finally his boxer briefs.

"Tease."

I hear him laugh and he gets in the shower.

I start getting dressed when I hear soft moans coming from the shower. I pull on my leggings when I move closer to the door.

"Teresa," he moans and I bite my lip. I pull on my shirt and watch his shadow in the shower. I hear him groan my name loudly and I feel myself getting turned on all over again.

I pull on some socks and grab his stuff from the floor, bringing it over to his luggage. I hear the shower turn off then see Noah walk in my room in just a towel.

I sit down on the bed to put my socks on when he comes over and stands in front of me in just the towel. "Did you enjoy yourself?" I say looking up at him.

"Very much." He smirks.

I roll my eyes, "go get dressed, Bear."

"I can think of something I'd rather do." 

"And what's that?"

"This." He leans down kissing my lips softly. I kiss him back and connect one of our hands. He smiles in the kiss before pulling away.

He moves over to his luggage and opens it pulling out some boxer briefs and sliding them on under his towel then letting it fall. He looks back at me and I smirk. He pulls out some sweats pulling them on then a t shirt before walking back over to me.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

 


	23. Chapter 23

Noah and I drive around for most of the day. We went to random small stores downtown but we don't really do much. I just like being with him and not caring what we do as long as I'm with him.

It's around five now so we decide to go home and drop our stuff off that we bought and see what Britt and Justin are up to.

"Should we invite Kyle over to hang? I kinda feel bad that he's just at the hotel and you're at the house with me."

He hands me his phone as he pulls up at the apartment, "I'll grab the bags while you FaceTime him."

"Okay."

We get out of the car and I go to Kyle's contact and call him.

"Hey Cent."

"Hi Kyle."

"Oh hey Tree. What's up?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Nope, just chilling in my room, why what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out since it's your last night here and I stole Noah away."

"Yeah sure, when should I come?"

"Six."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye Kyle."

"Bye Tree." I hang up the phone and put them phone in my back pocket. I unlock the door for us and hold it open for Noah.

"What'd he say, babe?" Noah asks once he drops our stuff in the living room.

"He's coming over around six."

"Should we order something now or what to see what everyone wants?"

"Let's wait."

We start putting the stuff away when Noah picks up a random black bag that contains something I bought for us without him knowing.

"And I'll be taking that," I snatch the bag from him and he looks at me.

"What's in the bag, Tree?"

"What bag?"

"That bag, Teresa."

"I see no bag," I hide it behind my back.

"Oh really?" Noah says and moves closer to me.

"Yup," I back away from him and bump into the wall by the stairs.

He presses up against me, "I can see the bag."

"There is no bag, you're seeing things."

He reaches his hands behind me and touches the bag, "what am I touching then?"

"My ass," I smirk.

"No, this is your ass." He moves one of his hands to my butt and squeezes the cheek. "This" He shakes the bag, "is not your ass.

"Seeing things."

He shakes his head and kisses my neck, "okay, keep the bag," he starts to bite my neck a little, "a secret, see if I care."

"N-Noah."

"Yes baby." He kisses my neck again.

"It's mmm a surprise for mmm later."

"What kind of surprise?" He starts to bite my neck.

"Mmmfuck one f-for us."

The front door opens and Justin and Britt walk in and my eyes go wide. Justin see us first and groans.

"When I said get a room I didn't mean the dinning room," Justin says.

Noah stops biting my neck and places his forehead on my shoulder and groans.

"What?" Britt says and Justin moves so he can see us.

She looks at us and shakes her head, walks into the kitchen and Justin follows her.

"Always cockblocking," Noah says and I giggle.

He kisses my neck and moves away from me, grabbing the rest of the bags and heads upstairs.

I walk into the kitchen, "Kyle's coming over at six. We're ordering food afterwards figure out what you want."

"Okay," Britt says and walks over to me and turns my head. "Your boyfriend is a vampire."

"Shush. Just answer the door if we don't hear it."

"And why wouldn't you hear it, Teresa."

"Just answer it." I say as I walk away to go to my room.

I find Noah sitting on the bed, looking at a new book he got. I close the door behind me and walk over to the bed. I set the black bag on the nightstand. I crawl on the bed over to him and lay my head on his leg.

"You're not allowed to have a roommate," I say looking up at him.

"And why is that, Tree?

"I think you know why, Noah."

"Oh."

I just watch Noah as he reads and smile at him.

"What?" He asks when he notices me smiling.

"You look cute when you read."

"Thanks." He leans over and kisses me softly.

The door bell goes off and I look at Noah, "Kyle's here." I get up off the bed and go downstairs to get it.

"Oh look, she heard it," Britt says and I pull open the door as I flip her off.

"Hi Kyle."

"Hey." He walks in and I see Noah coming downstairs.

I close the door behind Kyle and we all go in the living room.

"What is everyone in the mood for?" I ask.

"Anything." Britt, Noah and Justin say so I look at Kyle.

"Pizza?" Kyle says.

"Pizza it is then. Does everyone want a pizza of their own?"

"Britt and I'll share," Kyle says.

"We can share babe," Noah says.

"Okay, I get my own." Kyle says and I nod.

Everyone decides on what kind so I order while they look for something watch for when it gets here.

I go in the kitchen to get a drink I grab a water, sitting on the counter by the stove, I start drinking it when Noah comes in.

"Hi babe," he says and grabs a water from the fridge. He comes over by me and starts drinking his water.

"Did I say you could have that?"

"What?"

"Did I say you could have that water?"

"No?"

"Exactly."

"May I have this water?"

"No."

He moves in front of me and looks at me. "Did I say you could have my heart?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When you gave me your number."

"Oh really?" He moves between my legs. "I don't member that being part of the deal."

"It was in the fine print of the note," I smirk.

"Oh well, thanks for letting me know I need to check the fine print on everything."

"There's some fine print on my lips right now and it says the owner needs kisses from her boyfriend."

He smirks, "where does that say that?" He leans forward and looks at my lips.

"Right here," I point to a spot on my lips.

"Oh yeah I see it." He smirks and kisses my lips softly and I wrap my legs around him pulling him closer. I put my hands around his neck and I smirk in the kiss.

He places his hands on my hips and holds me close.

"Can you guys go five minutes without making out?" Justin says and opens the fridge.

Noah groans again and looks at me, "no roommates."

I giggle a little. "Go away Justin."

"I'm going. I'm going," he says. "Just clean up when your finished."

I groan and toss the spatula at him, and look at Noah. "Cockblockers."

"Teresa is throwing things at me, Britt," Justin yells.

He just laughs and kisses me again.

"Why are you throwing things at Justin?" Britt says and I toss the oven mitt at her when she comes in the kitchen.

"Tree!" She screams and runs away.

"If Kyle comes in here I'm tossing the stove at him," I say.

"I'd like to see that," Noah says and laughs.

"Shh, kisses." I pull him closer by his shirt, kissing him. He smirks and kisses me back. We kiss for about another five minutes when there's a knock on the wall by the kitchen.

I pull away from Noah, "Yes?"

"Can I get a water?" Kyle says.

"Yes you may."

Kyle walks in and grabs a water from the fridge and leaves.

"And that's how you don't get shit thrown at you," I say and giggle.

Noah laughs and kisses me one more time before moving away from me. "I'm starving."

"Me too." I grab my phone and check the app for the pizza, "it's on it way."

"Good cause I was about to eat you."

I raise my eyebrows at him, "I wouldn't object."

"Tree!"

"What?" I smirk.

He shake his head and walks away.

I hop down from the counter, walking into the living room when there's a knock on the door. I answer it and sign for the pizza, "help!"

Noah rushes over and helps with the drinks. We put it in the living room and get cups and plates. We come back and settle in the living room for the night watching movies.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Noah and I say bye to Kyle when we finish the last movie everyone agreed on and head up to my room. I fall on the bed and look up at the ceiling. "Can today last forever?"

"Sadly no," Noah says as he walks over to my bed and lays down beside me.

"How about can you miss your flight?"

"Kyle won't let that happen."

"Kyle is dead."

"Oh. Then maybe."

"Sadly Kyle isn't dead."

"Yeah."

"Can I know my surprise yet?"

"What surprise?"

"That black bag on your night stand."

"Oh yeah, gimme but no peaking."

Noah rolls over and grabs it, handing it to me.

"We need to sit up for it." I sit up against the headboard and look at him. He moves in front of me and looks at me.

I open the bag and pull out two little velvet bags. I open one and look inside. "This one is yours and this one is mine." I hand him his and he smiles. "You can look."

He slowly pulls open the drawstrings and looks inside. "Tree." He puts his hand inside and pulls out a small necklace of a bear hugging some tree.

"What's yours babe?"

I open mine and pulls it out showing him.

"I love it, thank you." He leans up and kisses me softly.

"You're welcome babe, I thought about giving you the tree but then I saw the bear and I knew I had to get it."

"Well either one I love." He kisses me again and put the necklace back in the velvet bag.

I put mine in the bag and I take his, putting them on the night stand.

"I can't believe this is our last night together," I say and look at Noah.

"Not forever, just for a month."

"A month? What?"

"My manager emailed me back finally and said I have a week off next month and you're coming out, if that's okay?"

"If that okay? Are you insane?"

"Uh.."

I attack him and we fall back on the bed, "yes yes yes!"

He starts laughing, "Britin are going to think we're fucking again."

"I don't care! I get to see you in a month!"

"If I would have known you would have taken it this well I would have told you this morning."

"You knew since this morning?" I lay between his legs so my body is over his stomach and my head is on his chest and look at him. "Rude!"

"Well more like this afternoon but yes."

"Still rude."

"Oh shush, you only have to wait a month to see me. Wait that mean I have to find an apartment in a month and move."

I nod my head and look at him, "has anyone emailed you back yet?"

"Yeah, one of them did. I schedule a viewing for Monday."

"You have to FaceTime and show me."

"I will babe. Where's your phone?"

"Um...I don't know."

"You had it last."

"Where's my phone we can just call it?" I suggest.

"Yours is on the nightstand babe."

I sit up, grabbing it and laying back down on him. I click his contact and put it on speaker.

"Why are you calling Noah's phone?" Britt says.

"We couldn't find it, where is it?" I ask.

"In the chair. You scared the shit out of Justin."

"Oops. Sorry Justin. I'm gonna come get it."

I hang up and get off Noah again, setting my phone on his stomach. And head downstairs to grab it. I come back to Noah messing around on my phone.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask as I lay back down on him.

"Messing around on IG. You followed me by the way."

"Oh really?" I go to unlock his and he has a password. "Rude."

"It's our anniversary."

I type in 0520 and it unlocks. I open his IG and start looking around. I go to following and follow myself back.

"Will you post more?"

"If you want me to, I never post cause I never have anything to post."

"Well I just posted something for you."

"What?!"

He starts laughing, I go to my page and look what he posted.

       

Isn't my bae so sexy? @ncentineo.

I roll my eyes at him and like it from his account. "My ten followers should love that."

"I give it one week till you have five thousand followers."

"How?"

"If you post more and I tag you in stuff duh."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yeah I don't wanna force you into something."

"I'll think about it."

I click around on his account for a little bit longer then lock his phone and place it on his chest when it dings. I pick it up and look at the notification, "Did you follow Kyle on my account?"

"No..."

I roll my eyes. I unlock his phone and reply to Kyle's text.

Noah: Noah has my phone and he's following everyone.

K: ohh I was like why is Tree following me, not that I mind.

Noah: he's nuts. Can you die please 🐶 👀

K: no... why do you want me to die? That means tree ☹️

Noah: So you don't take Noah away from me.

K: no can do babe.

Noah: you're mean.

K: you want me to die

Noah: go to bed

K: you go to bed

Noah: I will later. 😉

K: tmi!

Noah: night night 😴

K: night tree 😴

I set Noah's phone back on his chest, "your friend is mean."

"What'd he do?"

"I asked if he would die."

Noah just laughs and hands me back my phone.

I take my phone and smile. "Thanks."

I set my phone on his chest with his. "What do you wanna do?"

"I think think of a couple things," he smirks.

"That doesn't require your cock."

"Still got a few ideas."

"That doesn't require either of us taking off our clothes."

"Still a couple."

"Or me moving."

"All out of ideas."

I laugh. "I don't wanna watch movies since we watched like three with everyone."

"We can go for a drive."

"That requires me moving."

"What's your biggest fear?" Noah asks and look at me.

"I don't wanna answer that."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid."

"It can't be that bad, babe."

"The unknown."

"As in?"

"I don't know if we'll make it, I don't know if I won't lose you, I don't know if I could lose you tomorrow, I don't know what the future holds."

"We will make it, you won't lose me, why would you lose me tomorrow, and no one does."

"The plane could crash and you were be gone forever."

"The plane isn't going to crash."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I'll commandeer it and have us safely land, duh."

"You're ridiculous, Noah."

"Do you think Kyle would let me lose you?"

"Maybe since I'm taking number one."

"Since when was Kyle my number one? That boy is ridiculous. If anyone was number one before you it would be Suvi. But you're my number one and will always be. And Kyle would never let me lose you. He likes you too much to let me lose the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I'm just scared of losing you, like I lost my mom. Y you're," I bite my lip and look at him. I sit up in front of him causing him to sit up.

"I'm what?"

"Y-you're the f-first person I I let in."

"Since your mom?"

I slowly nod my head.

"Aww baby," he moves closer and hugs me tightly.

"I I can't l lose you Noah."

"You won't. I promise you that baby girl. You will always be a part of my life. If either of us need a break for whatever reason, I will still be there for you." He starts rubbing my back. "Forever."

I cuddle close to him, wrapping my arms around his waist as he rubs my back.

"I'm sorry I brought any of this up, I hate seeing you cry."

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Not being enough and not being there for you. I hate that I have to leave you tomorrow. I wish I could bring you with or I could stay here but we only have thirty days till we're together again and that's what's making me happy."

"I'm not going to want to leave."

"I know. But I will promise you this, I will find out when I have time off from filming and I will either come see you or you'll see me."

"You'll probably have to come see me more since I have an actual job and probably can't just leave for weeks at a time."

"I'm perfectly fine with that. I promise you that no matter how busy I get, I will always make time for you, if that means a text, a phone call, FaceTime, a video, a photo, sliding into your DMs," he laughs, "or Instagram story, or photo I will always be there for you."

"Thank you."

"Oh you won't do the same?" He jokes.

"I'll do the same," I look at him and smile. "Thank you."

"Do you wanna cuddle?" Noah asks.

"When have I ever not wanted to cuddle?"

"Never..."

"So let's cuddle, Bear."

He unwraps himself from me and I lay down on the pillows and look at him. He lays down in behind of me and wraps his arms around me.

"Can you turn off the light?"

Noah reaches up and turns off the lamp, before cuddling me closer.

We lay like that for a while, until Noah whispers, "You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say I'm so fucking happy you're alive."

"Night night, Noah."

"Night night, Teresa."  
  


 


	25. Chapter 25

I wake up the next morning cuddling Noah's chest. I frown a little realizing this is the last morning for a month. I quietly and successfully unwrap Noah from me so I can go to the bathroom.

I come back grabbing my phone and sitting against the headboard. I've been thinking about what Noah said about Instagram and decide that I will start posting more. I can always make my account private or turn off comments if I don't like the attention.

I notice Noah starting to wake up so I open the camera and wait for him to look at me. I start snapping some pics of him.

He groans at me when he hears the camera shutter noise. "Too early."

I laugh and stop taking pics, I look through the ones I took and pick one. I open Instagram and post the pic on my account.

       

Last morning with 🐻 😢 tagged @ncentineo

Noah phone goes off from my post and he looks at me. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

He groans and grabs his phone from the nightstand. He opens the notification and smiles a little. "So is this a yes?"

I nod, "slowly."

"Yay. Now get over here and kiss your boyfriend, please." 

I lay down next to him and he leans down to kiss me. He kisses me a few times and leans up to look at me. "Morning."

"Morning."

"Stop thinking."

"I'm trying, Noah."

"Twenty-nine days."

"Are you driving us and meeting Kyle or how is this happening?"

"Both of our cars go back to the airport so we're going separately unless Kyle texts."

"Okay," I mumble.

"I hate this so much, baby girl."

I don't respond cause I don't trust myself not to cry.

"Do you want breakfast?" Noah asks and I shake my head no.

"Do you want anything?" He asks and I nod yes.

"What baby?"

I wrap my arms around his waist, pressing my face into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

We lay like that for what seemed like forever but it was only thirty minutes when there's a soft knock on my door. I shake my head no in Noah's chest.

"It's open," Noah calls.

The door slowly opens and Britt walks in with some muffins and orange juice. "I got your guys some breakfast." She places it behind me on the nightstand.

"Thanks Britt," Noah says and smile.

"No problem, I'll let you two be alone. Just make sure she eats."

"Yes ma'am." Noah says and I hear the door close. "Do you want food now?"

I shake my head no again.

"Are you going to talk?"

I shake my head no again.

"But I wanna hear your voice, baby."

"I-I'm scared that I-I'll cry."

"It's okay if you do, I'm not going anywhere, I think Britin or one of them should come with to drive you home."

I nod my head against his chest. I pull away and look at him on the verge of tears and kiss him softly.

He takes his thumb and wipes away the tears once they start falling. "It's okay baby girl. Let it out if you need to."

A few more tears fall and I bite my lip looking at him. "Muffin."

"Yes."

"Muffin."

"Oh I thought you were calling me muffin," he laughs a little.

I roll my eyes at him.

He leans up and grabs the tray from the nightstand and place it near us. He picks up a muffin and hands it to me.

I start ripping it apart and eating some and letting Noah have some.

Noah's phone dings and I groan. He grabs it and looks at it. "Kyle says morning and he's sorry."

"Hi," I say and continue eating the muffin.

He grabs his phone and start messing around on it. I watch him as I start drinking the orange juice.

"Brit says she can come with."

I nod. I break off a piece from the other muffin and give it to Noah.

"Thank you."

I smile a little.

Once we're done eating I grab my phone and press the power button and see over fifty notifications from Instagram. My eyes go wide and I show Noah.

He laughs, "they found you."

I groan and open my phone to Instagram. I start looking through the follows and comments. "They don't want you to leave either."

Noah moves over to look at the screen. "Is that Kyle?"

I scroll to the comment and look, and laugh.

'@kylemccarthy: I'm sorry that I can't die but just remember my promise. ♥️'

"What's the promise?" Noah asks and I look at him.

"Something."

"Okay. Are you okay with the attention?"

"For now, it's only twenty followers and some comments."

He nods and takes my phone, locking it and tosses it behind himself on the bed. He hovers over me and smirks. I look at him and bite my lip.

He nudged my legs open and moves between them. He leans down a little and kisses my lips softly.

He pulls away and I whisper, "headboard." He moves so he's sitting against the headboard and I move to straddle his thighs.

He looks at me and moves my hair behind my ear. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks."

I move my hands to behind his neck and plays with his hair.

"I love when you do that," he moans softly.

I lean down and kiss his lips softly when he brings his arms around my body and pulls me closer to sit on his lap. I start kissing him harder not wanting to ever stop. He moves one of his hands to my face and moves my hair behind my ear again and I smirk in the kiss.

I grind my hips a little against him causing him to moan and pull away a little to look at me. "Are you sure?"

"Not all the way."

He nods and kisses me back, he pulls me closer if possible and I start grinding on him. He moves his hands to my ass and starts grinding back.

I moan in the kiss when he pulls away and starts kissing down my neck to my spot. He softly kisses the spot then bites it softly causing me to groan and grind harder.

"Fuck Noah."

"Music to my ears," he says and starts biting more causing me to grind more. He smirks against my neck and starts grinding back against me.

"N-Noah."

"Yes."

"More."

He stops kissing me and wraps his arms around my back and quickly moves us so I'm on my back on the middle of the bed and he's hovering over me. Then he gets off the bed quickly and locks the door then comes back and lays between my legs. He starts grinding again my core hard and fast.

"Shit," I moan, pulling him down and kiss him.

He moans and kisses me back. He moves one of his hands to the end of my T-shirt, pulling it up to my mid-stomach and looks at me and I nod. I sit up a little and he pulls it off and smirks.

He starts kissing me again then kisses down to my chest then makes his way down to my stomach and kisses it softly. He looks up at me and smirks before kissing it again and works his way back up to my lips. "Beautiful."

He goes back to grinding against me and I pull him closer. I hook my legs around his waist and moan against his lips. He grinds hard against my core and I moan loudly.

"Mmm lemme hear you, baby."

"Noah. Harder."

"Fuck." He obeys and starts going harder and faster.

"Yes," I moan. I start grinding back against him.

"Mmm Tree," he moans and I smirk. I can feel myself getting closer and closer. "Close," I say and smirk at him.

"Fuck, that mmm word is evil." He starts grinding his hips more and more.

"N-Noah." I pant.

"Close," he says and smirks.

I forcefully pull him down against my lips and kiss him hard. He continues to grind against me till I groan loudly.

"Noaaaahh!"

He continues and starts moaning more and more.

"Treeeee. Fuck." 

We both keep grinding through our orgasms and once we finish he looks at me and smirk.

"Close." I say and giggle.

"You are evil."

"I know."

"Think Britt heard us?" Noah asks and bite his lip.

"Right now, I don't care. I'm enjoying the last hours with my boyfriend, she can suck it."

Noah just starts laughing. He slowly gets off the bed and goes over to his luggage. I flip over on my stomach and watch him.

"Do you still have my boxer briefs?" He turns and looks at me.

"Top drawer."

He moves over and opens the drawer grabbing them and grabbing a random pair of my undies and tosses them at me. "Wear these today."

I pick them up and notice they have bears all over them and smile.

"I'm gonna go shower," he says and grabs the boxer briefs and goes in the bathroom.

I get up off the bed and grab some fresh comfy clothes, I put on my robe and goes into Britt's room and showers. I come out to Britt sitting on her bed.

"Why are you showering in here?"

"Noah's in mine."

"Shower with him, duh."

"We're not there yet."

"What do you mean?" Britt asks and looks confused.

"We're taking it slow."

"Didn't sound like that earlier." She gives me a look.

"We haven't taken it that far yet, we want it to be special but doesn't mean we can't get each other off."

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"Have you even see each other naked?"

"No."

"How far?"

"Boxer briefs and bra and underwear."

"Teresa."

"What?"

She just shakes her head at me. "I thought I raised you better."

"Shut up Britt," I laugh. "Twenty-nine days are going to be so hard."

"Twenty-nine days?"

"That's when I'm going to see him again. Remind me to request time off."

"Are you going there?"

"Yeah."

"If you come back and you still haven't fucked him you're not allowed back in this apartment."

"Britt!"

"I'm serious Teresa."

"Ugh."

She gets off the bed and walk out of her room, I follow behind her when I see Noah coming out of my room in some sweats while pulling on his T-shirt.

"There you are. I missed you," He says and moves around Britt and hugs me.

"Twenty nine days, Teresa," Britt says and I groan at her causing her to laugh.

"Why are you groaning? That's a good number."

"She just said something after my shower."

"What'd she say?"

"That," I look up at him and laugh, "I'm not allowed back in the apartment if we don't...while I'm visiting."

"She gave you an ultimatum?" He laughs.

I nod.

"Baby, don't let her pressure you. When it happened it will happen and who says you can leave when you come visit?"

"My job...?"

"You can be my trophy girlfriend member."

I roll my eyes and smile. "How much longer?"

Noah pulls out his phone from his sweats and looks, "two, till I have to go but I'm not going into the waiting area till I absolutely have to."

"What you wanna do until then?"

"Cuddle my girlfriend, duh."

I smile and move to go in the bedroom when he pulls me back. I look at him and he kisses my lips softly then he links our fingers and we go into my room. We get on the bed and sit against the headboard, facing each other slightly, I link our pinkies and smile at him.

"What's was your first thought when you saw me at Marko's?" I ask.

"She's cute and can dance."

"What about you?"

"You were a good dancer."

"What's one thing you're going to miss about me?"

"Just one thing?" Noah asks.

"Yeah."

"Um that's hard, probably your touch. Like we're always touching each other in some way. Like now," he looks down at our pinkies and smiles. "Always touching."

I smile. "The thing I'm gonna miss abut you has to be how you make sure I'm alright all the time. Kyle mentioned it when we went out for dinner and I started to notice after he said it. If I'm crying you hold me or make me try to smile, you are always making sure I'm okay. You don't do anything unless I'm okay with it."

"Because I care Tree. I care so much about you. Today is so hard for us and I'm making sure you have a good day no matter what. I know you will cry when I have to leave but I want you to have so many good memories with me to help you through these next twenty-nine days."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, babe. What's one thing you're not going to miss about me?"

"Cleaning your room."

Noah just laughs.

"No, but seriously probably having to wash your boxer briefs," I smirk.

"That's your fault  **both** time, missy."

"Nope you started it first, by sliding into my DMs."

"I haven't slid in yet baby girl. That can change anytime baby girl."

"Special."

"I know baby I'm just joking. Do you feel pressured to go farther with me?"

"No, I just want it to be special. My first times weren't special with either of my boyfriends and I don't know I just want one of them to be special."

"Wait you've only had sex with two guys?"

I look down at my bed then bite my lip.

"I'm not judging you Tree, I'm just curious."

I slowly nod my head.

"I'm honestly not that shocked. I see how you are with me and I know you wouldn't just sleep with someone just to sleep with them."

I slowly look at him.

"What's a matter?"

"I thought you knew. That's why I want it to be so special with you. I um want to so bad but I want it to be special and Britt doesn't get that I don't think."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No. Please don't."

"I won't baby girl. But you may need to tell her what you told me. She may not understand."

I nod. My phone dings and I grab it from the nightstand.

Britt: I'm sorry.

Tree: why are you sorry?

I hear a ding outside my door. "Brittany!" My door slowly opens and Britt walks in.

"I'll let you two talk," Noah says getting off the bed, grabbing his phone and walks out the door.

She walks and sits on the edge of the bed. "I wasn't eavesdropping, I was coming to see when we were leaving and I heard the sex conversation. I feel like a shit person. I was just joking about not letting you in the apartment."

"I know," I say.

"Not to call you a slut but I thought you've been with more than two guys. What about Jake or Travis?"

"They wanted to after like a week and I didn't want to. They would always try but I would say no all the time, I got tired of it and broke up with them. I don't consider either of them boyfriends, just Carter and Jack."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tree."

"It's okay. Noah and I have only been dating nine days. And I want it to be special. And he gets that after I explained everything. He's not pressuring me and I didn't feel pressured by you I knew you were joking. And we're leaving at one."

"Okay. I love you and I'm sorry."

"I love you too and it's okay."

She moves over to hug me and I hug her back. She leaves and I grab my phone, I unlock it and start looking at the comments on my post with Noah. I notice some comments on my other pics. I see Noah has commented on them and I smile.

 


	26. Chapter 26

He such a dork. 🤓🐻 tagged @ncentineo

I lock my phone and place it on the bed when my phone starts ringing. I pick up and see that Noah is FaceTime'ing me.

"Why are FaceTime'ing me?" I ask.

"I missed you."

"You can come back and cuddle me dork."

"But I'm comfy on our chair v2." He shows me him sitting in the chair in the living room.

"But I'm comfy in my bed." I show him me laying in the bed.

"That sucks we're both comfy."

"I think I can change your mind and make you get uncomfortable."

"Challenge accept." He says and smirks.

"I'm close Noah. Please cum help me baby boy." I moan at him and bite my lip.

"Fuck baby."

I see him quickly get off the chair and I hear him running up the stairs and burst through my door and I laugh.

"Nympho." I say as he walks over to my bed and lays down. "So did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, you made me horny again."

"Close."

"You are not allowed to use that word anymore."

"Mmm I'm close Noah."

He groans and lays on his stomach. "I don't like you right now."

"Well I like you a lot, Noah. And," I move over to him and lay on his back. "I'm sorry, I made you, you know." I kiss his neck softly.

"It's okay babe. As long as you're happy."

"I did something when you were downstairs."

"What?"

"I posted another picture."

"Me or you?"

"You."

"Which one?"

"The cart one."

"I liked that day."

"I did too. Should we get ready to go?"

Noah reaches for his phone and looks at the time; 12:27pm. "Yeah." I don't move from his back and he laughs. "This is where Tree has to move her lazy butt so we can."

"So if I don't move you don't leave and I win?"

"Sadly no cause then Kyle will show up and take you off of me."

"I don't like Kyle."

Noah laughs again and starts to move on his side so I fall off.

"And I don't like you now."

"Oh shush," Noah says and faces me, kissing me softly. I kiss back and pull him closer.

We kiss for a few minutes. He pulls away and looks at me, "I really need to make sure I have everything, baby girl."

"I know."

He gets off the bed and goes over to his luggage, he checks the bathroom, the floor around the bed and then goes downstairs.

I grab his phone, unlocking it, I open Instagram.

**Noah.**  
**I probably shouldn't be putting this on your Instagram but you are going back home and I know in less than a month I will see you again but I just wanted to say...you changed my life for the better. I'm so glad I met you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I care about you so much. I'm scared of what the future holds but I just want you to know that you forever have a place in my heart.**

♥️🏝

I close Instagram and place his phone back on the bed as Noah walks back in the room.

"Did you find anymore?"

"Nope. You can have the ones from earlier," he smirks.

I groan, "I said I don't wanna wash your boxer briefs anymore."

"Oh shush." He packs up his luggage a little more and zips it up.

"You're forgetting two things."

"What?"

"Your necklace and me, duh."

He rolls his eyes as he comes over and grabs one of the velvet bags. He sits on the bed, "I don't think you can fit in my luggage, sorry baby girl."

I pout at him.

"But next time I'll make sure it's Tree size."

"Yay." I giggle.

He stands up and puts the necklace in his carry on. "Coming?"

I get off the bed and grab his carry on as he carries his luggage down the stairs.

"I told Britt to go to the airport already and wait for us."

We carry the stuff out to the car and we get in heading to the airport.

Once we arrive we take the stuff out and return the car, we wait in line to check in.

"Are you okay?" Noah asks.

I nod my head.

He links our fingers and squeezes. We move up in line and he walks up to the desk, checks in, and gives his luggage to the desk lady. We leave the line and walk over to some seats near the security area.

"I'm gonna text Kyle and Britt to see where they are."

I nod and lay my head against his upper arm. I see Britt and poke him, and "what?" I point to her and he looks, she notices us and smiles waking over.

"Hey, I was just about to text you," Noah says. "Have you seen Kyle?"

"Bathroom."

She sits down next to me and smiles. "You okay?"

I slowly nod my head against Noah's arm. I see Kyle and poke Noah.

"Kyle," Noah calls and Kyle looks up, he smiles and walks over to us. He sits down next to Noah.

"Hey," Kyle says and I smile a little back. "Are yo-"

"I'm okay. Can everyone stop asking me before I'm not okay?"

"Sorry," Kyle says.

Noah wraps his arm around me and I look up at him. "Twenty-nine days, baby."

I nod, trying to keep everything inside. I bite my lip and take a deep breath. "K-Kyle?"

"Yes?" He looks at me.

"I-I'm sorry, for snapping."

"It's okay, Tree. I didn't take it personal."

"I'm s still sorry." I barely get out before the tears come. I hug Noah tightly.

"Baby." He hugs me close. "It's okay."

"We're gonna..." Kyle says and I hear him and Britt get up.

"They're gone now baby." He starts rubbing my back.

I just start crying more, hugging him more and more. "Y-you can't go."

"I know baby. But I have to. Why does this suck so fucking much? It only twenty-nine days. That's all we have to make it through then we're together again."

"B-but I'll fuck," I take a deep breath, "I'll have to leave then too."

"I know. If I could stay I would. Believe me I never want to make you cry like this."

I don't say anything back I just sniffle.

"I hope Kyle has an extra shirt in his carry on," Noah says and I look up at him.

"There's one in yours," I say.

"There is? What one?"

"Your," I sniffle and wipe my eyes, "white one you wore the first night we stayed together."

"Oh."

I move away from him a little and look at him, "I um put in there just in case."

"Thank you baby girl." He kisses my forehead then wipe my tears away with his thumb.

"Welcome." I open my purse and pull out the little packets of tissues and blow my nose. I toss it in the trash behind us. "I'm okay for now, I think."

He softly kisses my lips and pulls me close. I see Kyle and Britt standing over by a display sign and I motion for them to come back.

They walk over and sit down in their seats.

"Sorry," I say.

"No need babe, we understand," Britt says and Kyle smiles.

"First call for flight 1362 to Los Angeles," the speaker says.

I look at Noah and pout. "I'm not going yet Tree." He wraps his arms around me and kisses me softly.

"Tree?" Kyle says. "Yeah, I'm gonna go now so you can say bye to Noah without having to say bye to me too but," he looks at Britt, "you have to make sure he gets on the plane."

"Deal," Britt says and I frown at her.

Kyle stands up and Noah unwraps his arms from around me. I stand up as Kyle opens his arms and I laugh a little. I walk into them and we hug closely. "Bye Tree, can't wait to see you again soon."

"Bye Kyle." We hug each other close, "have him check Instagram when you land or before," I whisper so only he can hear and he nods.

We pull apart and I sit down, hugging Noah's side and he hugs Britt, "nice meeting you Britt."

"You too, Kyle."

He looks at Noah, "see you soon."

"Soon."

He grabs his carry on and goes through security. I lean against Noah and sigh.

"As much as I'm going to hate to say this," I say and look at Noah, "you should probably go before the call last call, so you can get through security."

"I know but I don't wanna go just yet."

"I know," I pout at him.

He smiles and kisses my pout, "we got this baby girl. Twenty nine days is nothing."

I nod and look at him, "see you later."

"See you later, baby girl."

I stand up and look at him, "this is where Noah moves his lazy butt so he can leave," I joke.

He smirks at me and stands up. I wrap myself around his waist, holding him close. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. He kisses the top of my head.

We stand like that for a couple minutes till he pulls away a little and says my name and I look at him.

"See you later." He leans down a little and kisses my lips. I kiss back and hold him close.

We pull away from each other and I look at him. "See you later, NoahBear."

"See you later, my Tree."

We walk over to the security doors and he hugs me again and we kiss. He grabs his carry on and kisses me one more time before walking through the doors.

I stand there watching him till I don't see him anymore when I feel Britt hugging me. "Come on babe. Let's get you home."

I nod and feel myself start to cry as we walk through the airport. We get to Britt's car when I just start crying more.

We arrive home and we go inside, I go right up to my room, crawl in bed, and cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want a sequel to this? If so send me some ideas you have and I might use them. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry for sucking on updating.


End file.
